The Other Side of Things
by emilieparrilla
Summary: Alternative for 3x12/3x13. Morgause betrays Morgana and takes the throne for herself. If Morgana gets the chance, will she try to change her ways? A battle for Camelot looms. But whose side will she be on?
1. Reflection

**Reflection**

Morgana sat on the cold stone that was the dungeon floor. The shackles around her wrists dug in painfully. Her mouth was dry and her stomach growled in protest from having no food or drink for a day and a half. But most of all she felt alone. More alone than she'd ever felt before.

Yesterday, she had achieved her goal. Uther was dead and she was on the throne of a magical kingdom. And then Morgause had betrayed her. The person she thought loved her for who she really was, not someone she was pretending to be. But all along it had been a ploy to get on the throne herself. As Uther had said, because Morgause wasn't related to him, it was unlawful, but Morgana was related by their mother and so it had now become perfectly lawful; as lawful as Morgana taking the throne from Uther.

She felt so alone, hurt, confused and most of all betrayed. She now knew how Uther felt as she had revealed that she was in league with Morgause; how he felt when she declared she hated him. How Arthur felt when he discovered what she'd done. How Gwen felt when she'd tried to have her executed because of a dream; when she promised no harm would come to her as long as she was loyal and then wanted to have her killed for betraying her. But she had betrayed them first and Gwen had had every right not to be loyal. She could only hope that she'd escaped her deceitful sister's clutches. And then Morgana thought of Merlin. Yes, he'd poisoned her but only because she'd left him no choice. She had done worse than anyone had ever done to her; even Uther. She'd been furious with Uther for murdering innocent but she had done just that when the knights had refused to swear allegiance to her and she'd given the order for the townsfolk to be shot. She was worse than Uther. He'd had a reason, albeit a stupid one that cost many, many lives but she had done it out of spite.

How could her beloved sister who'd saved her from Merlin's poison, taught her how to control her magic and her nightmares, and made her feel proud of who she was, not a monster do this? But that was exactly what she'd become; a monster.

If she could go back in time; Morgana would have never agreed to bring about Uther's downfall when Morgause summoned the Knight of Medhir. If she'd refused to help then Merlin wouldn't have had to poison her and she wouldn't have spent a year with her sister.

Morgause had wormed her way in. She'd struck when Morgana was vulnerable after one of her best friends had betrayed her. Morgause had moulded her mind, causing her to hate everyone. Not just Uther and Merlin; Arthur and her truest friend Gwen who'd done nothing to her. Morgause had taught her the art of dark magic, just to use her as a tool to get the throne. Who wouldn't? The King's Ward was the best ally she could have hoped for; even better that she was in fact the daughter of her enemy and had a claim to the throne. Morgause had made her desire revenge through bloodshed. She should have found a peaceful way to restore magic to the land; her opinion Uther had valued most.

She'd never wanted to be queen, only to stop having to live in fear of being discovered. Morgause had convinced her that it was the only way. If she'd just killed Uther then she could have revealed her magic to Arthur. He would never kill her. But this way, it would harden his heart against magic like Merlin had said.

Morgana fought back her tears. She refused to be overcome with emotion in case Morgause came back. That would be like admitting defeat. And while she had breath in her body, she would not submit to Morgause. She had never done so with Uther, she wouldn't with her sister.

Morgana had made several attempts on Arthur's life, all influenced by Morgause, and he'd always been oblivious. He'd truly cared for her but Morgause had tricked her into thinking she was the only one who did and ever would. But Morgana wasn't blameless. All her life she'd been strong and independent and although at a loss of what to do with her out-of-control powers, she should have said no.

And now she was more alone than ever before. The friendship she had shared with Gwen was gone, her sibling-like bond with Arthur was gone and she even missed Merlin and Uther, the ones who had wronged her. And it was all gone because of Morgause. She'd trusted her just because she was related by blood and because she had magic. She'd known nothing about her and she'd given up everything for her. And now she was paying the price.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Morgana sat on her throne triumphantly. She'd just watched Uther being executed by fire. He'd screamed in pain as so many of her kind had. She'd organized a feast for that night and was thinking over what to wear.

Suddenly, Morgause burst in with over a dozed of her immortal guards.

"Seize her," her sister ordered.

Four of the guards obediently went forward and dragged Morgana off the throne.

"What are you doing?" questioned Morgana, angrily "Release me, immediately."

The guards did nothing. Even though Morgana was queen, Morgause controlled the army since she had been the one to make them immortal.

Morgause calmly stood in front of Morgana, who was gripped tightly by the guards. She stepped forward and lifted the intricate crown off Morgana's head like she had done with Uther.

"Morgause, what do you think you're doing?" asked Morgana, bewildered.

There was no reply. Morgana hit the ground on her knees as the guards pushed her down and Morgause smirked cruelly as she sat on the throne that Morgana had occupied only moments before.

Morgana was forced to watch Morgause's coronation as Uther had been forced to watch her own only a week ago. She was speechless. This was her sister who was doing this.

When the crown sat upon Morgause's head, the guards pushed her into a bow but she struggled as hard as she could against them and managed to stand up, the many hands forcing her back down. The point was clear enough though, she would not bow.

"Are you prepared to swear allegiance?" asked Morgause, as she had done with the Knights of Camelot.

She did not like being on this side of things; completely powerless.

"I will not," responded Morgana, furiously getting to her feet once more.

The guards had had enough and one of them kicked her in the back of the legs with his steel-capped boot. Morgana yelped in pain and fell, crashing onto the floor. This time she did not try to get back up. Her sister didn't even care that she was in pain. That hurt her more than where the guard had kicked her or where she had landed.

With a lot of determination, she didn't cry. There was no point asked what Morgause was doing, yet.

"Take her to the dungeons," ordered Morgause in a cold, hard voice.

At her instruction, the guards forced Morgana to her feet and dragged her forcefully to the depths of the castle. She barely struggled; she was still in shock at her sister's betrayal.

The door to a small cell was flung open and Morgana was dragged in. The guards secured chains around her wrists tighter than Uther had when she had argued with him over Gwen's father's murder.

Morgause said an incantation to stop Morgana using her magic to release herself. Morgana had forgotten about her magic when her sister had burst in.

"Morgause, I demand to know what's going on," said Morgana, finding her voice again.

"It's Your Majesty to you," replied Morgause with a sneer, still avoiding the question "And you are in no position to demand anything."

"Morgause," continued Morgana, spitting out her sister's name defiantly "I thought you were the one person I could trust. What are you doing?"

Morgause swiftly backhanded her, hard.

"You will remain here with nothing to eat or drink until you swear your allegiance to me," said Morgause, venomously.

She was even crueller than Uther. He had never stopped her food before, no matter how angry she had made him. Once when he was furious he only gave her bread and water for a week but that was as far as it went.

"Then I will die in this cell," replied Morgana, as defiant as ever.

"You will, then," threatened Morgause, to make sure she got her point across.

She whispered another spell to make sure the door couldn't be opened using magic as an extra precaution to stop her prisoner escaping.

"Don't go anywhere, now," said Morgause, laughing mockingly.

Morgana stared daggers at her. If looks could kill then Morgause would be lying dead on the dungeon floor. Unfortunately, they couldn't. Only when the door slammed shut did Morgana let a few tears escape before she composed herself. No-one got to her that easily. No-one.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**


	2. True Colours

**True Colours **

The next day, Morgana woke up in her dingy cell. She'd slept as best she could on the stone floor since the small amount of straw that was scattered about was far too dirty.

With a great deal of effort, Morgana managed to prop herself up against the wall. Her whole body ached in pain.

Morgause knew how to get to her. She'd shared all her strengths and weaknesses; likes and dislikes with her. She knew there was more to come. All she longed for was freedom. She no longer cared about the throne. She would happily slave away in fields; just as long as she was away from her traitorous sister.

A few hours passed and then the door clanked open. Morgana remained lying down, facing the wall. There was only one person it could be and she was in no hurry to see her.

"Get up," barked the icy voice.

Morgana stayed where she was. What could Morgause do to her? Would she really be able to harm her anymore?

"I said get up," said the voice again, carelessly touching Morgana's side with her boot as a warning.

It seemed she could. Morgause was a different person than Morgana knew. She would leave her to die but she would inflict as much pain as possible first.

"What do you want?" asked Morgana bitterly, rolling over, being careful with her chained wrists.

"Is that any way to talk to your dear sister?" asked Morgause, clearly enjoying being in control.

She wasn't waiting any longer for Morgana to get up at her own free will. Her eyes momentarily flashed gold and the chain snapped off the wall. Morgause then grabbed Morgana by her chained wrists and hauled her to her feet before letting her go. Morgana just only caught herself in time.

"If you've got nothing of any importance to say, just go," said Morgana, fed up of being ridiculed.

Morgause grabbed Morgana's chin firmly and tilted her head to look up to her. Morgana struggled to get out of her grip but Morgause dug in with her nails, causing the skin to break and Morgana to stop struggling.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Morgana, standing still, looking into Morgause's evil eyes.

"Isn't it obvious," taunted Morgause "I wanted the throne of Camelot, and now I have it."

"But why are you doing this to me?" persisted Morgana "You held the most power anyway. I would have willingly given the throne to you. I've never wanted it, anyway. Why are you keeping me prisoner?"

"You were in my way. You had a legitimate claim to the throne if I took it. And if I release you, how do I know you won't get your own army and try to overthrow me," replied Morgause.

"I loved you. I trusted you," said Morgana, hurt evident in her voice "And you do this to me; your own sister. I hate you."

Morgause said an incantation in a sharp voice. Suddenly, Morgana found her arms bound to her sides by thin chains; the same chains which had bound Merlin in the forest shortly after her return; the chains that couldn't be broken with magic.

"Morgana, APOLOGIZE," thundered Morgause "I am your queen and you will speak to me respectfully."

"Uther was my king. I never spoke to him respectfully; well, rarely. That's how I ended up in his dungeons," replied Morgana, her feisty spirit slowly returning.

"This is your last chance, Morgana, apologize," commanded Morgause.

"You're mad," retorted Morgana.

Only just managing to keep composed, Morgause whispered something incoherent and the chains that bound Morgana began to get tighter.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Morgana.

Morgause only smirked.

Instantly Morgana knew why. The chains gradually started to constrict. Soon, Morgana found herself struggling to breathe. She gasped and tried to struggle, but the outcome was the same. A few seconds later, and she gave up. All she was doing was wasting her energy.

"Well, dear sister. Are you ready to apologize?" questioned Morgause, cruelly.

Morgana was about to but at the last minute changed her mind and instead looked at her sister with a look of utter hatred. At least she would be dead soon; she wanted death to consume her. In death she would be at peace with the world.

When the chains got so tight that Morgana was taking ragged and desperate breaths, Morgause stopped them.

"Goodbye, dear sister," she said with a smile.

Her sister's eyes filled with terror.

"Please," Morgana managed to say, vulnerability taking over.

"Please, want?" questioned Morgause.

She enjoyed toying with her sister. She felt she deserved it for putting up with the quarrelsome woman for almost three years now.

"I can't breathe," said Morgana, a hint of defiance still in her voice.

"That is of no concern to me. You should have thought of that before you disrespected me," continued Morgause.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I won't say anything else. Just stop this, please," croaked Morgana, her voice hoarse.

Knowing Morgause and the pleasure she took in the suffering of others, it would be a slow and painful death. It was best to just swallow her pride, for now at least.

"I don't know," replied Morgause, acting as if deep in thought.

Morgana looked up at her wicked sister were pleading eyes.

"Please, _Your Majesty_," she choked out, cursing herself for submitting.

Despite her best efforts, she was crying now. With the tightness of the chains combined with having had no water, she felt like she would die any second now. She knew that Morgause would make sure she struggled before death would consume her.

"Will you swear allegiance, dear sister?" asked Morgause.

"Yes," answered Morgana.

"Do you promise?" Morgause kept on.

"Yes," replied Morgana.

Morgause snapped her fingers and the chains shattered, metal links flying all over the place before disappearing. Morgana fell to the ground and gulped in as much air as she could. Her throat felt like it was on fire. How she longed for a drink.

"Bow before me and beg me for mercy," ordered Morgause, allowing her dear sister only a few seconds to recover.

The poor girl was weak. She'd been so easy to crack it was almost boring. A challenge would have been so much more interesting. Still, business was business and pleasure was pleasure. You shouldn't mix the two.

"What?" Morgana asked in disbelief, deciding whether to rebel and suffer the consequences.

"I'm certain you heard, dear sister," said Morgause.

"Go to hell, Morgause," responded Morgana, defiantly.

Clambering to her feet, she met her sister's chilling eyes. The two sisters locked eyes, both wanting to intimidate the other. Morgana had the advantage. She'd had plenty of glaring matches with Uther in her life.

Eventually, Morgause broke her gaze which only riled her more.

A long, enchantment later and Morgana found herself being pushed into the corner of the dungeon. Cobwebs clung to her skin and bound her to the wall, before turning into spindly silver chains.

"Every time you refuse to answer my questions, _honestly_, or speak out of turn, these chains will get hotter," explained Morgause, sadistically.

It was several moments of silence later when Morgause dropped the bombshell.

"What would you do for Guinevere?" she asked, her blood red lips twisting into an evil smile.

Morgana remained stubbornly silent, refusing to answer. If Morgause ever found out she would hurt Gwen to get to her. Gwen had once been her best friend and she would do everything to protect her old maidservant, from now on.

True to Morgause's word, the temperature of the chains began to increase. As the intensity of the heat grew, Morgana screamed out in agony. The chains pressed into her flesh, burning her skin.

"Morgause, stop. Please," begged Morgana "Please stop the heat."

"As you wish," continued Morgause.

The chains gradually began to decrease in temperature and Morgana thought that her sister was finally showing some remorse. How wrong she was. Instead of stopping at normal temperature, they kept decreasing until they were blocks of ice. The extreme coldness only aggravated her burns.

"Please," she tried one last time, before allowing salty to tears to run down her cheeks, creating lines in the grime that covered her pale skin.

Morgause showed no signs of leniency whatsoever.

"I would die for Gwen," Morgana blurted out, and then immediately regretted it.

Satisfied, Morgause released her dear sister from her bonds. Morgana slumped against the wall, extremely weak and in endless agony.

Kneeling beside her sobbing sister, Morgause felt a tiny stab of guilt; but only for a moment. She quickly banished the thought from her mind; horrified. She did not have a weakness.

"All that pain for nothing, my dear sister," said Morgause, into her hair, the way she used to comfort her during their year together.

Plucking a cup of water and a plate of bread and cheese from the air, Morgause stood up.

"I'll treat your wounds in the morning if you're a good girl," said Morgause "Once you've learned never to cross me again."

Morgana nodded meekly and then passed out.


	3. A Choice

_Surprise! Well, it's been a long (ok, extremely long) time since I've updated this story. I said I was giving up on it and despite your very supportive reviews, I really couldn't get any ideas. But with the new series of Merlin approaching, I've got super excited and I want to try wrap up all my fics so I can start some new ones :D I have got an idea but all ideas are welcome and will mean I won't give up on this. So, please forgive me, read, enjoy and review :DDDD**  
><strong>_

**A Choice **

Morgana regained consciousness in the middle of the night. She sobbed quietly; half from physical pain and half from mental pain. Her experience had taught her to just obey Morgause; it would save a lot of trouble. But she would find a way out.

Gingerly, she moved to the food and drink and devoured them. Perhaps Morgause would release her if she was compliant, and then she could get away once she was trusted again.

It was morning when the dungeon door clanked open. Morgause walked in, clad in a spectacular red dress and the glittering crown atop her blonde locks.

"Good morning," she said, chirpily.

"Good morning," Morgana forced out, biting her tongue against a spiteful answer.

"I have some very good news that may interest you," said Morgause, sitting down next to Morgana.

"And what might that be?" asked Morgana, sweetly.

It wouldn't do to anger Morgause again.

"Arthur, your dear brother, and his band of men," continued Morgause "I have heard of their plans to take back the kingdom."

Morgana contained her hope well. This was great. If she could prove that she wasn't in league with Morgause, maybe Arthur would forgive her and see her free. She definitely didn't want to be that person anymore.

"I see this pleases you, sister," said Morgause, her eyes darkening.

"No, it does not. I am loyal to you, Morgause, and only you," said Morgana, quickly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Morgause with a small smile.

"Your majesty," muttered Morgana.

"I see you are learning, Morgana. Maybe if Uther was like this you wouldn't have defied him as much."

That comment made Morgana want to slap her across the face. How dare she think she had ground her down? She wasn't a child and she would not be patronised. She would not just submit to Morgause. Her rationality dissolved as her rage took over.

"I'm not a puppet. I can't just be controlled," she spat, before realising exactly what she'd done.

"What was that, Morgana?" asked Morgause, sharply as she turned around.

"Nothing, Morgause," replied Morgana.

"As you say, sister."

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Morgause had grown tired of torturing her. She certainly hoped so.

"Come over here, Morgana," ordered the new queen.

Seeing no other choice, she complied; taking tentative steps towards the woman she was once proud to call her sister.

Once she was by her side, Morgana realised just how close she was to the door. She could possibly run and make it out. Who was she kidding? Morgause would probably enjoy punishing her and then just kill her. She had to gain her trust and then hopefully her freedom.

"Morgana, since you have shown your loyalty, I will give you a choice," said Morgause "You may remain down here with your brother and your dear Guinevere, once they arrive or you can come with me."

That was a shock; truly unexpected. Morgause was actually giving her a choice to have her freedom back albeit it would be with her. But there had to be a catch. Morgana knew everything about her sister, and one thing that was always crystal clear was that Morgause never done anything if she didn't gain from it in some way. She wouldn't release her unless there was an ulterior motive that worked in favour for her.

The words spoken in the Old Religion jolted her back to the dungeons as Morgause held both her wrists in one hand, and made motions in the air with her other hand. Morgana instantly panicked and tried to yank herself free of the sorceress's grasp but it only tightened and she eventually submitted.

To her surprise, a warm relief coursed through her veins. The pain from the burns slowly faded and she felt herself feeling drowsy now that the pain had subsided. When the chants came to an end, Morgause released her wrists.

"There now, sweet sister," she said, almost lovingly "That is the reward for good behaviour. I'm sure you don't need reminded of the price for defiance."

"Thank you," whispered Morgana.

In spite of the situation, she let herself smile. It was like a glimpse of the old Morgause; the Morgause she had loved and whom she'd have done anything for. But that just made her get more upset as she realised once again everything she had given up for her; all for nothing.

"Morgana, what shall your decision be?" asked Morgause.

"I'll join you," answered Morgana.

Even if she hated herself for succumbing to her sister once again and betraying her friends and family once again, it was her only chance.


	4. The Prisoners

A/N - Hi, guys. I am so glad I've started back this fic and still got your support after so long. It makes me so happy :D I'm glad I've started writing this again because I have some fresh ideas and I can't wait to write them. So, here's the next chapter. Please review Enjoy x

* * *

><p><strong>The Prisoners<strong>

Morgana submerged herself in the hot water. Her tense muscles relaxed in the heat and the sting of the sores on her wrists began to ease. Morgause had assigned maids to her and they busied around her, washing her hair and rubbing scents in it and scrubbing her skin until it was a faint pink colour. She squirmed under their scrutiny but eventually they allowed her to get out of the bath.

As the maids silently dressed her up in a blood red gown with black silk underskirts and brushed her hair, pinning it up in an up do, Morgana wondered why Morgause even cared what she looked like. She hated being treated like a doll; shown to the world and then forgotten about until the next appearance. Uther had treated her like one all her life.

There was a sharp rap on the door which grew more incessant each time. Morgana glanced to the maids who were standing in a perfectly straight line showing no sign of moving. I guess I'll answer it then, thought Morgana as she walked with all the elegance of a queen and opened the door.

"My lady, her majesty, Queen Morgause requests your presence urgently on a matter of great important," said the guard, emotionlessly.

Morgana sighed quietly and followed them to the throne room, almost laughing at the irony of being called by her former title. She wondered if their immortality had replaced their brains with nothing but Morgause's commands or if they were just doing the job they had been forced to do; bound to Morgause's will much like she was now. The thought that she'd had a major part in these twisted plans sickened her to her stomach. She was half glad that Morgause had betrayed her and in a way, unblinkered her. Her thoughts soon turned to murderous ones of revenge which was not good, not good at all. She was not going to be that person anymore, no matter what happened.

By the time they reached the throne room, the vengeful thoughts had subsided somewhat but pure hate and raw anger soon begun to course through her veins and she couldn't shift it no matter how hard she tried as the doors were pulled open to reveal the golden-haired queen complete with a malevolent smirk which quickly faded.

"Sister," said Morgause in a strangely soft voice which instantly unnerved Morgana "I'm glad you could join us."

"Your majesty," responded Morgana, succeeding at being docile as she dropped into a curtsy even though scathing remarks burned on her tongue.

"How have you fared, dear sister?"

"Very well, thank you, your grace."

"I am pleased, sister," said Morgause with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

Morgana only nodded her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth, then the onslaught of verbal abuse would spew out and her head would be on a stick by the end of the day. She was never able to read Morgause, especially now. She was two-faced with a heart cold as stone. With dismay, Morgana realised that that was exactly was she had been before Morgause had turned on her.

"Come, sit with me," ordered Morgause.

Morgana had no clue what game the new queen was playing. There was something going on but she had no idea what. Morgause was clever and very cunning. Although it repulsed her, she forced her legs to move forward and she sat on the mini-throne slightly behind Morgause's. She knew the price of defiance all too well and had no wish to suffer her sister's wrath again. Fortunately, she was an admirable actress due to her year of lies and deceit as she played the doting ward. At least one good thing had come from the time she'd much rather forget.

"My people, we have news that brings me great happiness," declared Morgause.

"What?" asked Morgana before she snapped her mouth closed, realising what she'd done.

Old habits die hard, she thought. It seemed that her years in Uther's court were to stay with her forever, no matter how hard she tried to banish them. Those actions were going to be her downfall with Morgause as the ruling monarch.

"Morgana, I am not Uther Pendragon. You do not interrupt me. This is your only warning," stated Morgause, icily, all traces of a loving woman gone completely.

"Sorry," mumbled Morgana.

"I will not be mocked by anyone. You are far too outspoken. You will learn to hold your tongue and you will learn quickly or I shall teach you. From now on you do not speak without my permission."

That seemed to be the matter over with and Morgana released a breath she had no idea she'd been holding. But her heart started pounding when Morgause next spoke.

"Bring in the prisoners."

The guards who stood awaiting her command bowed low before they opened the heavy wooden doors. An entourage of Morgause's knights entered, dragging a struggling Arthur and a tearful Gwen. They were unceremoniously thrown in front of the throne, iron manacles binding their wrists, rendering them immobile.

"Well, well, well, the mighty Arthur Pendragon and his beloved Guinevere," mocked Morgause.

There were jeers from the immortal army crammed into the room and Morgause smirked. Morgana felt nothing more than hate for her sister at that minute; more than she'd ever felt before. It was stronger than her hate for Uther had been and that was saying something. She was toying with the idea of leaping forward and strangling Morgause with her bare hands then and there, but the chances of her succeeding were very slim especially with the blood guard surrounding them.

All of a sudden, Arthur made eye contact with her and the look he gave her was so cold, so hard, so unforgiving. She felt her heart shatter. She had once looked upon him as one of her closest friends since childhood. He'd welcomed her to Camelot, he'd taught her sword-fighting when no-one else would, he'd protected her from Uther's wrath on multiple occasions when she had gotten too caught up in an argument, he'd comforted her through her ailments and the most terrifying of her nightmares. And she'd repaid him by trying to murder him and take the throne. In the cold light of the day, her actions were the worst possible treason. But that thought still didn't stop her from almost letting the tears fall that her brother truly hated her. He didn't know she'd changed and he probably never would. Still, at least she knew what he felt. Gwen kept her eyes cast downwards, refusing to look at her. It was like she didn't know she was there.

"Morgause," stated Arthur, coldly.

"Oh, don't be like that. You couldn't seriously expect to hide forever," purred Morgause.

Arthur leapt up and lunged for Morgause who stepped backwards and extended her hand. He went flying backwards and landed on the stone floor with a sickening crack. Gwen immediately tried to shove the guards off her, her lover's predicament animating her as she screamed and lashed out violently; scratching and biting at the guards.

"Gwen, please, calm down," pleaded Morgana, taken aback by the outburst and forgetting where she was.

The young maid was still thrashing around wildly and landed a solid blow on one of the guards, causing blood to flow from his nose. He instantly retaliated by backhanding Gwen which shocked her momentarily although she keep thrashing about.

Morgana's old habits came back to her as she propelled herself off her chair, slipping away from the blood guards as she rushed to Gwen. She put her hands on her shoulders in a desperate attempt to calm her. The knight the usually docile girl had attacked moved to hit her again but Morgana stood up and punched him, before kicking him in the groin. He yelled in anger as he lay sprawled on the ground, cursing loudly and swearing to have his revenge. It seems Morgause didn't control them completely, then.

"Enough," screamed Morgause in a blind rage now.

The throne room instantly fell silent and Morgana felt the eyes burning into her back as she held a shaken Gwen. She smiled slightly as her former friend relaxed into her embrace instead of fighting her off. But maybe it was the grief and worry for Arthur that blinded her to who it was she was seeking solace in.

"Morgana, come her right now."

The way she spoke to her made Morgana feel like a child as she straightened herself and fixed her skirts before walking back to her place. Morgause's face was contorted in rage and she practically had lightning shooting from her.

"Take the prisoners to the dungeons," ordered Morgause "Immediately!"

Morgana wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or a trick of the light, but she was sure she could see a hint of pity in Gwen's eyes as she was dragged away – pity for her. It was now she realised that she had instinctively protected Gwen, and maybe Gwen would forgive her sins.

Morgause's sharp voice cut through her voice but she refused to part with the hope and memories of the days when she was loved and befriended. She was jolted from the dream as Morgause grabbed her wrist. Before she could do or say anything, Morgause was whispering a string of words in the old tongue and Morgana felt her legs turn to water. She felt herself falling and then the cold stone below her as she cracked her head. White dots danced behind her eyes before the world went black.

* * *

><p><span>AN - I have updated my other fic What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger twice if you could check it out and maybe review. No-one reviewed it since I started back and I don't know if it's worth continuing it :D


	5. Friends and Enemies

A/N - So, here's the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's where the action begins to happen, or the seeds for it are planted. It was quite difficult though so that's why it took a while. I hope you enjoy it and please review. I am grateful for each and every one I get :D

Oh, and please don't kill me when you read this chapter. You'll never find out what happens to them all if you do ;) 

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Enemies<strong>

Morgana woke to a pounding in her head. She groaned as she raised herself onto her elbows. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut until it passed. Her surroundings were all too familiar but she supposed she should be grateful. This time no chains bound her and the dungeon cell was considerably cleaner albeit smaller. It was one of the regular ones, the ones Uther had used for pettier crimes. As she raised her hand to the back of her head to find the source of the pain, it came away sticky and red with blood. And all at once the events in the council chambers came flooding back. Gwen? Arthur? She remembered trying to help Gwen and then nothing.

Desperation surged through her as she remembered her brother's motionless form. She stood up and steadied herself as the dungeon started to spin around her. As soon as her vision cleared, she peered through the bars to be confronted by the sight of a sleeping Gwen; chocolate brown hair splayed around her head like a halo. Morgana smiled slightly. Gwen looked as innocent in sleep as she did awake. She wished she had stayed true and loyal to her friends. She'd shattered all ties with everyone and now she was ensnared in Morgause's web of lies and evil with no-one to help her out and no-one to love her.

There was no hope of stopping the tears that began rolling down her cheeks and she lowered herself back onto the straw, burying her head in her hands, trying to muffle the sobs.

"Morgana," said Gwen, softly.

Instantly, the former lady of Camelot raised her red eyes to stare into her maid's doe brown ones. She was taken aback by Gwen. She had never expected her to speak to her let alone initiate a conversation.

"Morgana," repeated Gwen, louder this time.

"Gwen," whispered Morgana, not wanting to acknowledge her best friend in case it was all just a cruel trick.

"Why did you do it, Morgana?" asked Gwen, her voice as sharp as a dagger.

"I…I'm sorry," responded Morgana, her voice cracking.

"Why, Morgana? I was your friend. Arthur was your friend."

"I have magic, Gwen. You would all have hated me. You would have watched me burn on a pyre. You weren't friends with the real me. I was just playing a role, trying to stay alive," retorted Morgana, her impulse to defend herself kicking in despite her better sense.

"We would have found a way to change Uther's mind. He loved you. We could have found a way to protect you if you had only told us," continued Gwen, her tone pitying.

Morgana bit her tongue to stop a full blown argument escalating. She looked down in a manner which she hoped looked meek.

"Oh, Morgana," said Gwen a few minutes later "What happened to you?"

"Morgause," replied Morgana, bitterly before softening her tone "I believed she cared for me. But not anymore. She cares for no-one; not even me. It was all lies. She manipulated me and I was rash enough to fall for her sugar-coated words and gestures."

"In all the years I've known you, Morgana; you have never let anyone manipulate you."

"I'm not proud of it, Gwen, you have to believe me. I was desperate. She was the only one I could trust, or so I thought. Merlin betrayed me and she saved me. I knew that Uther would have had me beheaded and Merlin, someone I believed I was close to, poisoned me."

"He didn't want to. He had no choice."

"I know; I understand now. It was my fault. I sided with Morgause willingly. I've been a fool, Gwen. I'm so sorry."

An uncomfortable silence fell in the dungeon and Morgana felt that her only chance had slipped away. If Gwen couldn't forgive her, why would anyone else? She willed herself not to cry and turned her head from Gwen.

"Morgana, look at me," ordered Gwen.

"Gwen, please…" Morgana trailed off.

"Why are you not queen, Morgana? Was that not your goal?"

"Morgause, she betrayed me. She controls the army. She locked me down here and…"

* * *

><p>There was a loud groan followed by a string of curses and both women turned their heads to the cell on the left hand side of Morgana.<p>

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Morgana, frantically.

Before Gwen could say something equally filled with anger as to the look in her eyes, Arthur seemed to see or hear Morgana for the first time and he pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes blazing with anger yet cold at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bitingly.

"I've been locked up by Morgause. Just as you have," replied Morgana, trying to lighten the dark mood.

He looked at her with daggers and she could see a cold loathing in the usually friendly blue eyes. She believed that if it wasn't for the bars, he would have struck her down there and then without hesitation. The thought scared her and she shivered as he continued to look at her, never blinking. She'd never seen him like that before; never.

"I thought you were Queen of Camelot, Morgana. I've never known you to let anyone beat you. Then again, have I ever really known you?" asked Arthur with a dry laugh.

Morgana felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes and she felt like curling up into a ball and disappearing from his scrutiny.

"Arthur…" began Gwen, gently.

"Guinevere," said Arthur "How are you? Have they hurt you? If they have I swear I'll…"

"I'm fine, Arthur. Do not worry. Morgana helped me."

Arthur snorted with laughter as he glanced to his sister who wasn't looking at him, anywhere but him.

"She killed my father. She's betrayed us all. She didn't help you, Gwen. This is probably just one of her and Morgause's schemes."

"I know what's she done is awful, Arthur, but I believe she's changed."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. You're my brother," interrupted Morgana.

"Don't," ordered Arthur, sharply "You are not my sister. You never will be."

"I've changed. I don't know why I tried to kill you. I don't know what I can say to make you forgive me."

"Nothing. What you've done is unforgivable. You've betrayed the kingdom, your friends, your family, and for what? A throne. Well, you've got it now so I hope you're satisfied."

"Arthur, please," pleaded Morgana, tearfully.

"Go on then, say what you want. Because nothing will ever change what you've done."

"Where's Merlin?" asked Morgana, changing the subject, not knowing what else to say.

"Why would you care?" spat back Arthur, angrily.

"I want to apologize for everything, for trying to kill him."

"You tried to kill all of his. I don't imagine he'd be interested in your petty lies."

"Arthur, please, where is he?"

"He's dead, Morgana. Your precious sister had him killed."

Morgana was stunned into silence. She'd wanted Merlin dead for so long, ever since he'd betrayed her and poisoned her, but now she felt sad. He was always so honourable, as honourable as Arthur, maybe more so. He never wanted to hurt anyway. And now he was dead. Poor Merlin was dead; at the hand of Morgause.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I never wanted this. I don't want this," said Morgana.

"You expect us to believe that. After all the lies. You're a traitor, Morgana. Why would anyone believe you?" retorted Arthur.

"You have to listen to me…"

"No. Let me tell you this, Morgana. If by some miracle you aren't in league with Morgause and she has betrayed you, then I'm glad. Because you deserve everything you get. And, if I ever get out of this, I'm going to execute you. And if I die, then know this. I hate you."

* * *

><p>And that was all she could take. Morgana collapsed onto the straw and begun to let the tears flow, not caring for anything anymore. She'd lost everything. Her brother hated her; he wanted her dead. But she could hardly blame him. He was right; she had brought everything on herself. She didn't deserve to live; not after all the things she'd done; all the lives she'd ruined.<p>

"Morgana, I forgive you," said Gwen through the sound of her tears.

That shocked her enough to cease her tears and she forced herself to sit straight.

"What?" she choked out, disbelievingly.

"I forgive you, Morgana. It doesn't mean I'll forget. Everyone deserves a second chance. You were scared and alone. I'm here for you, Morgana. We're in this together now, whether we like it or not."

"Thank you, Gwen. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. I'm sorry."

"I know. Let us try to move past this."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Morgana's cell door was flung open and Morgause stepped in, an emerald green dress trailing behind her as her crown glittered from the light of the torches.<p>

"Ah, dear sister, I trust you've had ample time to speak with the prisoners," said the queen with a sweet smile.

Morgana stared at her in total disbelief.

"I'm not your sister," she said, coldly.

"Come now, we have much to discuss," ordered Morgause.

"No," responded Morgana.

With a nod of her head, Morgause had the guards help Morgana to her feet and led her out of the cell. Morgana resisted as much as she could but there seemed to be some spell propelling her out of the dungeon to join the blonde woman.

"Say goodbye to your brother and your little friend," said Morgause.

Morgana kept her mouth shut as she was made to walk down the corridor of cells but echoes of Arthur's angry shouts of _traitor_ and other foul words bounced off the stone wall.

* * *

><p>The enchantment seemed to end as soon as she reached the chambers she had been in before Gwen and Arthur had been captured. She sat on the edge of the bed and composed herself for whatever Morgause was about to do as she came to stand in front of her.<p>

"I trust your time with them was fruitful," she said with that trademark smirk.

"What are you doing, Morgause? What's your game?" asked Morgana, trying to keep her voice hard and unyielding.

"Why, dear sister, I couldn't have you joining sides with them. You've sworn you're allegiance to me, now. I only wished to see how you would handle the situation," answered Morgause.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," screamed Morgana, vehemently, screaming at the top of her lungs over and over again.

Morgause strode forward and noticed the momentary flash of fear in her sister's eyes. She laughed instead and Morgana seemed to fear the pain no longer as she moved to strike her.

"Calm down," ordered Morgause and a whispered enchantment later, Morgana found herself unable to speak.

The dark-haired woman leapt to her feet and managed to land a blow across the cheek of Morgause, her eyes were wild and defiant, daring her to strike her back. It was a momentous change from when she'd first encountered her in the dungeons.

"I see your spark was not quelled," said Morgause as she released the enchantment.

"I'm not scared of you anymore. So, come on do your worse."

"I won't hurt you, Morgana. After all, you're my own blood."

She left Morgana in the chambers with a tinkling laugh, locking the door magically behind her as she walked down the corridor, going over the fine details of her latest plan.

* * *

><p>Morgana pulled the blanket around her as she curled up on the bed. She knew what Morgause's intention was. She would not leave any sign that Morgana wasn't on her side. She would make sure that Arthur or Gwen would never believe her and help her. She truly was doomed. And Merlin was dead. She would never forgive her sister for that, even though she had plotted his death herself on numerous occasions. The list of things that she hated Morgause for was growing by the minute. She had to do something about it. But what could she do against a powerful sorceress with an immortal army backing her?<p>

* * *

><p><span>AN - Remember what I said about not killing me. Please review. It won't stay sad forever.


	6. Spirited

A/N - I'm quite proud of myself for updating this quickly :D A relatively short chapter but it wrote itself when I couldn't sleep. Insomnia has it's pros. Thanks to all the reviewers and please keep them coming. It made me write this chapter faster. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>6) Spirited<strong>

Morgana paced the chambers impatiently. She'd been left alone all day and not one person had come to visit her. She found herself getting increasingly frustrated at the waiting. When she'd woken up just before dawn from another of her terrifying nightmares, sleep had failed to consume her again; and so she had been going over a speech in her when Morgause inevitably came to greet her. But the time she wanted her sister to come by, she never did.

The sky was slowly darkening and she thought she was going to go mad from the boredom. Her pacing had ceased and she now sat at the window, wishing she was down in the courtyard. She hadn't been outside in days.

As her anger grew and grew, a glass vase suddenly shattered, raining glass shards to the stone. Morgana jumped at the manifestation of her powers before she smiled as realisation dawned on her. Morgause had forgotten to put a dam on her magic; or maybe it was a trick to test her. She didn't know why though. It was pretty apparent that she was no longer on Morgause's side. That left a test to see how scared she was. Well, she wouldn't be cowed into submission any longer.

With one word, she heard the faint click of the lock opening and she knew she was free. But she only had one chance at this and she had to make it count. Morgana went over to the shattered vase and selected the largest, sharpest shard. It wasn't much in the way of weapons but it would have to do.

Weapon in hand, she eased the door open and peered down the corridor. To her great surprise, there wasn't a single guard in sight. Morgana supressed a laugh at her sister's cockiness; it would be her downfall.

The corridor was deserted and it made her feel incredibly uneasy. Granted, these were the guest chambers, out of the way of a servants' normal passage; and Morgause was hardly likely to have invited the neighbouring monarchs over.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere, sweet sister?" asked Morgause, her voice ringing with mockery, as she stepped out of the shadows which had concealed her.<p>

Morgana jumped in fright and accidently dug the glass into her finger. She winced and then tried to cover it as she spun to face Morgause and took a few steps backwards, holding out the offending glass as if it would be any match against the warrior witch.

"Morgana, will you ever learn?" mocked Morgause.

"Don't come any closer, Morgause. I'm warning you," threatened Morgana with as much attitude as she could muster.

"Or you'll do what, sister? You'll kill me?"

At that Morgause started cackling. She really was driven mad with power and revenge. She had lost herself long ago, if there had ever been a different person there. Morgana shuddered to think that that could have been her fate. But it hadn't. She had to remember that. She had saved herself before her path was set in stone.

Morgana turned on her heel and ran, her bare feet pounding off the floor. She still clutched the glass like a life line although it was completely useless with no way to hold it and fight without hurting her own hand. The previous cut was already stinging and her hand red with the blood.

"Come, Morgana, I have something to say which may interest you," said Morgause.

Morgana looked around her in confusion. Her sister was nowhere in sight. Laughter echoed in the empty hallways before it faded to silence. She didn't know which was worse. Then, she found herself heading towards her sister's chambers; Uther's old ones. At first she was unsure as to why she was going there of her own accord. The most likely conclusion was another one of Morgause's magic tricks but then it hit her that it was her own curiosity.

* * *

><p>Morgause had decorated her new chambers with her new sigil, the symbol of the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Magical artefacts littered the desk and the shelves as did books of dark magic and creatures of nightmares. It was a whole different look as to Uther's. Magic was heavy in the air of the room. For a moment, she was entranced as she remembered the castle on the Isle of the Blessed where she had spent a year after Merlin poisoned her. Its library had always fascinated her just as reading always had. Her trance only broke when Morgause's voice cut through the blissful silence like a knife.<p>

"Morgana, sit down."

Of her own free will, she found herself obeying, curious as to what her sister had to say that meant she wasn't screaming about her escape attempt, a feeble one at that. Perhaps she'd known all along and had intended for it to happen. Perhaps it was a petty joke to her that was no concern of hers.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Morgana, impatient and still fuming.

"Silence!" bellowed Morgause.

Wisely, Morgana held her tongue as she waited for the newly-crowned queen to continue.

"As you are all too aware, both the young prince of Camelot and that serving girl that you are so fond of reside in my dungeons…"

"What about Merlin?" interrupted Morgana, sensing something strange about Arthur's statement now that she thought about it more clearly.

"What about him? Of all of them, why should you care about the fate of the boy that poisoned you?"

"Tell me what you've done to him."

"Silence! I will not be interrupted. I shall tell you what I want to tell you and then you shall be gone. You hold no authority over me. I am queen."

"Calling yourself a queen does not make you one, neither does wearing a crown. The people have not yielded, they do not love you. You have no loyalty. All you achieve is through force; the kingdom and the people."

"Hold your tongue," threatened Morgause, angrily.

"Or what?" retorted Morgana, cocking her head to the side.

"And there was I about to let your friends and you go and live happily somewhere."

Morgana glared at her. Everything that woman said added fuel to the fire.

"Now, as a show of good will to the people of Camelot, I am going to release one of you. Who, depends on you. You have until dawn tomorrow to decide. The remaining two of you are to be executed. Choose wisely."

Shocked into silence, Morgana stared at her sister who had a victorious smirk on her face. Then, she was escorted rather roughly to her chambers by two of the guards. How was she supposed to make a decision that big? She literally held the power of life and death.

* * *

><p><span>AN - So, let me know who you think Morgana should choose to be released; herself, Arthur or Gwen. Thanks x


	7. To Save or Not to Save

A/N - My, you are lucky people ;) I've been ill with flu so after sleeping and finishing A Clash of Kings (finally :D!) I decided to write the next chapter. It is short but we learn Morgana's decision and we shall learn her reasons in the next chapter. Thanks to all reviewers for the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy and maybe review this one too, just to say if you liked my choice or not :D 

Rachel xxx 

* * *

><p><strong>To Save or Not to Save<strong>

As soon as she was re-locked in her chambers again, Morgana swept her hand across the table causing everything to clatter to the ground.

How did Morgause expect her to choose between her brother and her best friend; the rightful king or his true love? She refrained from throwing something else. She had to keep a clear head if she was to make the right decision. Was there a right decision? She clenched her fists, hard, breaking the soft skin with her ragged nails and causing droplets of blood to form. Morgause was just cruel; a psychotic evil witch. Why make it into some game? Why not just execute them all or choose by herself? Why was it up to her to decide her brother and friend's fates?

Morgana must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was pitch black outside; no moon, no stars, just darkness. It reflected her mood perfectly so she didn't bother lighting any candles. She didn't even know if there was a candle; Morgause wasn't the type to care for her comfort. Even after her sleep, a fresh mind did nothing to answer her dilemma.

When it seemed as though she had reached a decision, there was still doubt in her mind which caused her to start the thought process all over again; no closer to reaching a final decision.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Morgana," said Morgause, entering her chambers as the sun began to creep into the blue sky.<p>

"Is it?" retorted Morgana, tartly.

"Oh, don't be like that. It is decision time."

"I don't want to play your sick little games anymore, Morgause."

"You don't have a choice. You will give me an answer. In fact, why don't we go down to your friends? Then, we can all hear your choice."

"No!"

Morgause grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her feet with an unknown strength. After being momentarily shocked, Morgana wrenched her wrist free, wincing as the fingers dug in like daggers. The iron grip returned, this time to her forearm and Morgana could get free no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, she gave up and simply allowed Morgause to lead her out of the chambers and down the winding stone steps to the dungeons that were becoming a familiar place to her over these last few long-winded weeks.

The door clanked open and both Arthur and Gwen looked up to confront their visitor. It was Morgana who entered first, shoved in by Morgause. It was Arthur who noticed the spark of fire in Morgana's eyes, like she was ready to claw at someone.

"So, Arthur, Guinevere, I have given my dear sister here an ultimatum. She is to choose who amongst you lives or dies," explained Morgause with a sly smile.

Silence befell those in the dungeon, both Arthur and Gwen looking between the two sisters, waiting for Morgana to make her choice; Gwen warily and Arthur angrily. Still no answer came and Morgause grew impatient.

"Go on then, Morgana, who have you chosen to save?"

"I will not choose," replied Morgana, calmly.

"Oh, you will, or we'll have a private session until you name the lucky person," threatened Morgause.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," said Morgana with a genuine look of regret in her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true, Morgana. You're nothing but a traitor," spat Arthur.

"Arthur…" Her strong façade slipped and she looked like a lost little girl.

"Hurry up, Morgana, we haven't got all day," said Morgause, impatiently.

"Gwen, I choose Gwen."

Every one of them looked shocked at that. Arthur seemed to be regretful of his harsh, biting words but he did not apologize. Gwen looked utterly bewildered; as if she hadn't quite heard the words. Morgause, on the other hand, was unreadable but she definitely looked like she hadn't expected it at all.

"Morgana, why on earth would you save a serving wench over yourself?" asked Morgause at last.

"Don't call her that," ordered Morgana with a sharp authority "She's nobler than you'll ever be."

"Well, Arthur, how does it feel to have your own sister choose a mere maid over you; the king of Camelot?"

"I would have laid down my life for her, anyway," retorted Arthur, coldly.

"What does it matter why I picked her? You gave me the choice. Now release her and make sure she comes to absolutely no harm or I'll haunt you for eternity," said Morgana.

"Are you sure, sister? There is still time to save your own life?"

"Guinevere," repeated Morgana without faltering.

"Very well."

Morgause threw Morgana into the cell roughly, causing the younger woman to tumble to the straw-covered ground, only just managing to not crack her head on the way down by supporting herself with her hands. The sorceress-queen then pulled the young serving girl to her feet, wiping her hands on her dress disgustedly as if the touch of a servant was likely to make her contract some fatal disease. _If only_, thought Morgana. Gwen was pushed out of the dungeon without time to utter any goodbye words and the door slammed shut, leaving brother and sister alone in their prison.


	8. Brother and Sister

A/N - Another quick update :D And I updated What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger earlier as well (yeah, I know, shameless self-advertising...:) This is another short chapter but I wanted to get it up before I sleep. It was difficult to write for me but it turned out ok, I think... To be honest, I only chose to save Gwen so we could have this chapter with brother and sister alone, so... I think it's all a bit unnatural but you can be the judge of that. I wasn't sure how much they could say what with Gwen and Morgana having a similair talk and it would be boring to repeat it.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Please keep them coming and the chapters will keep coming. Enjoy!

(I'm also grateful for alerts/favourites but a personalised message rather than an automated one is always better and more encouraging :D)

Rachel xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Brother and Sister<strong>

In the uncomfortable silence of the dungeon, Morgana had plenty of time to think. She thought that it was extremely ironic that she had feared death at the hands of Uther Pendragon if he ever discovered her gift and it was the one she had trusted to save her from that who was ordering her death. The thought of execution no longer frightened her as it had done before. There was a strange sort of calm that swept over her with her death sentence. She couldn't explain it. Perhaps, in death, she could make everyone see that she had changed and that she was sorry. But Arthur, he didn't deserve to die. She wondered if she'd made the right decision; Gwen over the future king. But Gwen was her best friend; a loyal friend. And maybe Arthur agreed that it was best to save her life when she was innocent completely. He loved her. She thought he would sacrifice himself for her, anyway. She could only hope she was right.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

Morgan wasn't sure if she was imagining things. For the past few hours, there had been not a word uttered behind them from when Morgause shut the door. As she looked up, he was obviously waiting for her reply.

"I should have chosen you," responded Morgana.

"No, you did the right thing. I would've done the same."

"I would have saved you both over me in a heartbeat, Arthur. She only let me choose one of us. There was nothing I could do."

"I understand, Morgana. She's a sadistic bitch."

"And I took her side. I worked with her to murder our father, and then to murder you."

"What did I do to you?"

"Don't ever believe it was your fault, Arthur. It had nothing to do with you. I care for you. I always have. Perhaps our father was right about magic. It does corrupt people."

"Never say that, Morgana. It was Morgause who corrupted you, not magic."

"I should've been stronger. I should never have trusted her so easily. Trust gets you killed."

"Morgana, listen to me. You're my sister. I was too harsh on you before. You are not evil, never were. You were just misled and manipulated. I was once manipulated by her magic before."

"And you're my brother. And I should never have plotted to kill you."

Arthur pushed himself up and went to sit next to Morgana pulling her into an embrace, holding her tightly before eventually releasing her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I forgive you, Morgana," he continued, softly.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting as Morgana, his sister, slept, head resting against his shoulder. He couldn't believe he'd been so horrible to her. She had just been heavily influenced by her blood who had the same gifts are her. It wasn't her fault.<p>

"We're going to be executed tomorrow," said Morgana, surprisingly calm.

"Are you scared?" asked Arthur.

"No," she answered after a few moments of thought "Are you?"

"I've been trained for death all my life. I'm not scared of it; only angry – angry as hell."

"Me too," smiled Morgana.

"Seems we really are brother and sister," grinned Arthur.

"Is Merlin really dead?" she asked, the light moment gone.

"I don't know, Morgana," answered Arthur with a sign "I wish I did…"

"What do you mean?"

"When Morgause's army came; they captured me and Gwen. Merlin, I hadn't seen him since he went to get water with Lancelot. The knights fought but I told them to run. I wish I knew."

"He'll be fine. He always is," said Morgana, reassuringly.

"I hope so, Morgana, I really do. They are our only chance at survival because Morgause is too smart for us to even attempt a jail break."

"Even me. I doubt they'll want to save me after everything I've done."

"I'll make them, Morgana. You are my blood and I love you. You made mistakes, we all do. Granted, yours were bigger than most, but you have redeemed yourself. You sacrificed yourself for Gwen. You chose to die for her."

Morgana beamed up at him and he put his arm around her protectively, as if to shield her from the world. She had everything she'd ever wanted; a second chance. And Arthur's forgiveness made her not so compliant to die at Morgause's hand. She had a chance. She would not let it be wasted because she gave up and accepted death.


	9. Preparations

A/N - So, here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it although it's more of a filler chapter. This fic is nearly at an end :( The action happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing/following/favouriting. Please keep on reviewing :DD Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9) Preparations <strong>

Gwen stumbled through the forest; branches and thorns clawing at her like wild beasts tearing their prey apart, ripping mercilessly at her dress and skin. She ran and ran and ran, her lungs burning as they craved air and her legs numb. The slowly-darkening forest was eerily silent and the trees were becoming dark silhouettes, leaves rustling quietly. It would once have terrified her but she barely registered it now as she prayed desperately to find someone, anyone. She had to save Arthur and Morgana.

Eventually, she was forced to stop, exhausted and in agony. Feeling faint, she sat down with her back against a tree and breathed deeply, which was hurt to do since she was panicking about all of her friends. She was alone. She was lost. The knights had to be somewhere. They had to. They couldn't all have been killed. And Merlin, he always got out of perilous situations with Arthur. He just couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it even though it was highly likely that he had been.

Too heavy for her to even attempt to keep them open, her eyes closed. She sank into a pile of leaves on a bed of soft moss, accepting sleep. She had to keep her strength up and she couldn't do much in the dark anyway. Perhaps she could find allies of Camelot when it was light again.

* * *

><p>"Gwen!"<p>

She mumbled sleepily and swatted the hand shaking her shoulder away, irritated.

"Gwen, come on! You need to wake up."

The persistent voice annoyed her and she snapped her eyes open, closing them again instantly as bright sunlight blinded her. Then, she remembered all about her task to save Arthur and Morgana from execution. She forced her eyes open again and met Merlin's sky blue ones.

"Merlin!" she cried happily, as she hugged him tightly "How did you find me?"

"I was collecting firewood when I found you sleeping in the leaves. I couldn't believe it. We all knew Morgause had captured you. I went and told the others and we looked for Arthur, but we couldn't find them. So, we brought you back here."

For the first time, Gwen noticed that she was no longer where she'd fallen asleep but on a bedroll, covered with a blanket and next to the embers of a dying fire. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. Anything could have happened when she just fell asleep in the middle of the forest. She was incredibly lucky that it was Merlin that found her and not an ill-intentioned stranger or a predator.

"Thank you," she said as she sat up.

Elyan came over and smiled at her; handing her a crust of bread and some beans that they had obviously been eating. She thanked him and quickly ate her meal, unaware of how ravenous she had been from her physical exertion and time spent in the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"What happened, Gwen?" asked Lancelot, sitting down beside her.<p>

The rest of the knights noticed them and came to join them until they were all sitting around the fire which had been re-lit, waiting for Gwen to speak.

"Arthur and I, we were caught by Morgause's men…" she began.

"Don't you mean Morgana's?" questioned Leon, confusion written on his face.

No, they're working for Morgause."

"Gwen, just start from the beginning so we can go help the _princess_, yeah," said Gwaine, light-heartedly.

"We were knocked out. I woke up in a dungeon and Arthur was with me. He had an argument with one of the guards."

"Very him."

"Shut up, Gwaine," reprimanded Merlin "Continue, Gwen."

"The guard was all geared up to fight him when Morgause arrived. She had us bound and taken up to the throne room. Arthur managed to break a guard's nose but it just fixed itself. It was magic. In the throne room, Morgana was there and…"

"Did she hurt you, Gwen?" asked Percival.

"No, quite the opposite in fact," answered Gwen.

By now, all of the knights and Merlin were utterly confused as if they couldn't believe that Morgana had no shred of sympathy, as if she was a common traitor with no morals. It had almost happened but Gwen didn't want to think of it.

"What do you mean? She's a traitor?" asked Merlin.

"Arthur lunged for Morgause and he was sent flying backwards; unconscious. I punched one of the guards and he hit me. I was so worried about Arthur that I didn't realise what I was doing. Morgana, she ran to me and tried to calm me down. Morgause ordered me back to the dungeons, but Morgana… she seemed worried about what she'd done. I wasn't sure what was going on," explained Gwen.

"That counts for nothing. She tried to kill you, me, Arthur, all of us. You can't trust her. She's betrayed us all."

"No," responded Gwen, determinedly "She saved my life."

"Guinevere, it could have been a trick," said Lancelot, gently.

"It wasn't! And what would she gain? She has Arthur and she's planning to execute him, and Morgana, as well. We have to save them."

"But Morgana's queen," interrupted Leon.

"Morgause betrayed her; locked her up and kept her as a pet. Morgana isn't on her side anymore. She's truly sorry for everything, I know she is. I know her so well. She wasn't lying. I can just tell. Morgause gave her the choice of one person to save, and she chose me. She's the reason that I'm here."

"Are you sure, Gwen?" pressed Elyan.

"I've seen the way Morgause treats her; seen the way Morgana hates her. She could have saved her own life but she chose to save me. She has a good heart. We have to save her, too."

"Ok," said Merlin, putting his hand on hers, even though he wasn't convinced.

Morgana was a traitor of Camelot. There was no goodness left in her. She was Morgause's pawn and there was nothing left of the person she once was; the person he'd been friends with. He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered how he'd poisoned her, but he pushed it away. She'd killed more people than him; far more people; all out of revenge. But was it possible that she had changed and that Morgause had betrayed her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gwen.

"We need firewood and water," said Elyan.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>"So, we're going to sneak into the castle, find this cup and empty the blood from it. Sounds easy," joked Gwaine.<p>

"The cup will be highly guarded," pointed out Lancelot.

"I can take out the warning bell," suggested Merlin.

"No offense, Merlin, but you're not a warrior," said Leon.

"I'll go with him," said Lancelot.

"Ok, so the rest of us will go find this cup of life, then," continued Percival.

"We need to break Arthur out, first."

"Yes, so Percival and Elyan can do that," proposed Merlin.

"What about Morgana?" asked Lancelot.

"And her, too. She'll be given a trial when we retake the kingdom," decided Leon.

"I suppose I better get some rest," said Gwaine "Night, guys."

It was still light but it was agree that they would have to set off just before nightfall to be undetected. The king's life rested on them as did Morgana's. Gwen and Elyan appeared moments later, carrying a bucket and an armful of dry branches for kindling.

Once the fire was blazing, Elyan was informed of his role in the plan. Gwen was adamant that she join him and Percival in the jail break and she couldn't be moved by any of them. Eventually, it was agreed that she would hide and only come out when all threats had been removed. She'd reluctantly accepted although she was clearly annoyed by being stuck on the side-lines. Then, they all bedded down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long and dangerous day. The day of Arthur and Morgana's execution.


	10. Jailbreak

A/N - Hey x It's been a while but I found this chapter really difficult to write. I'm still not happy with it but I figured you've waited long enough. So, as always, please review and let me know if it was ok and what you think is going to happen. This fic will probably only have one or two more chapters because I don't want to drag it on too long and I want to be free to start more fics for the new series! Does anyone know an exact release date? Anyway, hope you enjoy :DD x**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10) Jailbreak<strong>

It was dawn when they came in viewing distance of the castle. The execution was clearly mandatory to attend because there were no signs of any patrols and only the bare minimum of guards were on duty.

"We've no time to waste," said Leon.

The group all murmured their agreement. The knights huddled together, planning the jailbreak, leaving Merlin and Gwen alone with their thoughts. Gwen was scared. Everything rested upon today; the future of Camelot. If the execution went ahead, Morgause would stay on the throne unchallenged and the kingdom would enter an even darker reign than Uther's. And she just didn't know how she could live without Arthur; her Arthur. Merlin, however, was confident that he would be able to spill the blood if he got to the cup unhindered which Lancelot would be able to help him with. What worried him were Morgana's true loyalties. It could all be a hoax. He didn't know Morgana any more. There was no way he wanted to condemn her if she had indeed changed, but he couldn't risk his friend's lives if it was all a cruel lie.

"Merlin," said Lancelot, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's time to move in now."

The young warlock nodded absentmindedly before shaking his head. He had to have a clear head or he'd be dead within minutes, the destiny of Camelot with him.

* * *

><p>"Arthur," said Morgana, as she twirled a loose strand of her hair around her finger.<p>

"Hmm," he responded.

"We can't just let her win," Morgana replied with a fierce determination.

"Morgana, I know that. But what can we do."

"If I'm going to die, I want to die fighting. I don't want her to think that I'm scared of her."

"I know you're not."

"That's where you're wrong, Arthur, I am scared of her. And you should be, too. You have no idea what's she's capable of. I just don't want her to know that she's beaten us."

"She will not hurt you, sister. I swear to you."

"Thank you, Arthur, but there is no need for vows. I got myself mixed up in Morgause so I shall suffer the repercussions of crossing her – alone."

"Morgana…"

"No, Arthur, I mean it. Stay out of it. It's better for everyone that way."

"Your pride will be the death of you," muttered Arthur, fondly.

"We all die at some point. That is inescapable. I would rather die by Morgause's hand than by some stranger's axe."

"That's very honourable."

"Is it?" replied Morgana as the cell relapsed back into silence.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes burned gold as another of the immortal guards were stunned, long enough for Lancelot to defeat them with Excalibur; the only sword that could slay the dead. He was hunting for the cup, instead of disabling the warning bell and his friend was only too happy to go along with it. The only way to win the kingdom back was to spill the cup's blood or they would all be cut to ribbons.<p>

"Merlin!" said Lancelot.

"We're nearly there, Lancelot. I can sense it," replied Merlin, becoming more determined with each step.

The throne room loomed ahead and the young wizard nodded towards it, indicating that the cup lay within. Lancelot smiled at him and gave their silent signal before launching himself at the doors. Surprisingly, they were unbarred and knight and sorcerer were soon in the cavernous room, ten of the immortal knights surrounding an altar upon which rested a golden goblet.

Merlin spun around in time to blast a guard backwards into a pillar and looked at Lancelot who was fighting two men at once. There was no time to lose. He approached the altar, the knight protecting him. Whispering a spell in the old tongue, he removed the sword from Lancelot's grip and swung it at the cup.

It went tumbling to the stone, bright red blood splattering the walls as if it were spilled wine. The mercenaries around them exploded in surprise, leaving the castle free of guards, all except the bloodguards Morgause had brought from the Isle of the Blessed.

"Wow!" said Lancelot "Come on, let's go."

Merlin smiled in triumph and hurried after him, to the dungeons to help the others.

* * *

><p>Down in the dungeons, Percival and Elyan were looking totally bewildered at the disappearance of their opponents. Gwen was in the shadows, her sword raised even though she wasn't a trained swordswoman.<p>

"Merlin!" exclaimed Gwen in happy relief.

"Have you found them, yet?" asked Lancelot.

"The guards kept coming. I'm pretty sure they're down here – somewhere. There's no other reason for it to be so heavily guarded," replied Elyan.

"We found the cup and managed to destroy it. Leon and Gwaine are still looking for it," explained Lancelot "We need to find the king before Morgause discovers what's happened. And that won't be long now."

"Come on, then. Arthur will be waiting."

* * *

><p>Morgana flinched as she heard the dungeon door open and Arthur instinctively moved his arm around Morgana. The door was flung open and a familiar blond-haired woman entered, a smile playing on her lips.<p>

"Hello, Pendragons," she spat, disgustedly.

"What do you want now?" asked Arthur.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want me to be angry now."

"Get out, Morgause," ordered Morgana.

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave us. I don't want to look at you. I don't want to talk to you."

"You dare give commands to me."

"GET OUT!" screamed Morgana, overcome with pulsing anger.

Morgause was in front of her in an instant, grabbing Morgana's chin between her fingers. Her eyes held a deadly glint of danger but there was something different today; she was no less menacing nor aggressive but she lacked the smugness.

"Get off of her," said Arthur, attempting to stand up.

Morgause stopped him with a simple spell as Morgana struggled to free herself.

"Coward!" yelled Morgana.

"You are the coward. You and your pathetic brother," retorted Morgause.

"Well, let us have a fair fight," said Arthur.

"Been there, won that," chuckled Morgause, darkly.

Before she could continue, there was a battle cry and the dungeon was occupied with Merlin and three of Arthur's knights, Gwen trailing behind. All had determined looks on their faces and their swords were raised dangerously. It didn't seem like Morgause would stand a chance but she smirked lightly and turned to face the intruders.

"What a surprise this is," she smirked "Are you prepared to die alongside the Pendragon children?"


	11. Stalemate

A/N - So, here is the next installment. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long :D There is a twist at the end of this chapter and I hope you like it. I have decided to extend this fic to about three or four more chapters due to said twist. I hope it will not ruin the story. 

I wanted to get this chapter out because on Tuesday I am getting an injection and I'm terrified of needles. Also, sometimes I get ill and I want this story finished by the end of this month. I don't know if that's too ambitious but oh well :D

Thank you all so much for the support in every form. You are the reason that this story has reached this far. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Stalemate<strong>

"I am no child, Morgause," said Morgana, coldly, although she shuffled ever-so-slightly closer to Arthur.

"It matters not. You are the spawn of Uther Pendragon as is he," responded Morgana, stabbing her finger in Arthur's direction.

"And you are the spawn of the devil," retorted Arthur.

Morgause laughed humourlessly as she revelled in the suspense.

"I am a child of the Old Religion. The magic by which you were born," the enchantress continued.

"You're a liar!" screamed Arthur, moving to lunge at her.

"Arthur, stop it," ordered Morgana, restraining him in surprisingly strong arms before lowering her voice so only he could hear "Don't let her win."

As her back was turned, Merlin stepped towards the blond-haired witch unsure of what exactly he was hoping to achieve. But, before he could decide, he was blasted into the wall as the remnants of gold disappeared from Morgause's eyes.

"Ah, Merlin," she said, looking down on him.

The throbbing in his head slowly became bearable and he righted himself against the wall, remaining seated. He tried to plaster a look of submissive defeat on his face as he tried to concoct a plan to save them all and the kingdom.

"Leave him alone, Morgause," interrupted Morgana before her sister could do anything further.

"I don't know why you're so loyal to him of all people, Morgana. Together we could have ruled the world," said Morgause with mock sadness.

"After everything you've done. There's more chance of Uther coming back from the dead than me ever joining you."

"You wound me, sister. Have I not always done what is best for you?"

"Oh yes, locking me up in here for days is such a great show of love," sniped Morgana, sarcastically.

"Morgause, I've had enough of this petty exchange. Just get on with whatever you are going to do," said Arthur, his voice as hard as stone.

"As my lord commands," said Morgause with a smirk as she bobbed a curtsy.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the cell for a few long-drawn out minutes before Percival and Elyan lunged forward. Morgause spun around and her eyes glowed golden as she muttered a quick incantation. The two brave knights were pushed backwards to their companions and then all four of them were removed from the cell. Morgause whispered another spell and the door slammed shut and locked leaving only her, Arthur, Morgana and Merlin inside.<p>

Morgana had a feeling of uneasiness as she glanced at the door to see Gwen pushing vainly at it. It was a magical enchantment and there was no hope that it could be unbroken without strong magic. Something made her remember that her sister hadn't blocked her magic and she tried to recall a simple spell to aid them.

Eventually, she remembered how to blast someone backwards. Almost as soon as she had begun to recite the unfamiliar words, Morgause turned to her, a smile playing on her lips. She shouted a string of foreign words and Morgana found the last part of the spell disappear from her memory. She thought hard but all it gave her was a pounding headache.

"Nice try, Morgana," said Morgause, wickedly.

Arthur joined his sister in glowering at her in anger at her cowardice.

"This has gone on long enough, Morgause. Let us all go and you can have the damned throne," he said.

"How brave of you, young prince. You would sacrifice a kingdom for these common folk and this traitor," laughed Morgause.

"Just let us go and give us enough provisions to reach the border," continued Arthur.

"And how am I to know that you won't just stage a rebellion against me?"

"I swear on my…"

"Arthur, shut up," reprimanded Morgana, anxiously "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I do, Morgana. Don't interfere," persisted Arthur.

"Will you two make up your minds," said Morgause, feigning annoyance.

"Listen, you will leave them all alone and leave Camelot. I will give myself to you in return for their safety," continued Morgana, resolutely.

"Morgana, don't do this," said Arthur in panic.

"I don't have a choice!"

* * *

><p>Merlin was done sitting quietly in his corner. He knew there was only one way to defeat Morgause. Closing his eyes tightly, he began to chant in his head; a chant to absorb Morgause's magic temporarily. With every word, he felt himself weaken physically yet mentally, he was stronger with the excess magic.<p>

"It truly warms the heart to see such great displays of loyalty and sacrifice. However, I believe I shall stick to my original plan and kill you all. That way I have the crown and there is no way anyone will dare rebel against me as they did Uther," decided Morgause.

As if there had been any doubt in the first place.

"Ladies first," she grinned, widely.

With that, she set into chanting again, the words dancing on her tongue like a lullaby. Without an explanation, her chanting began to grow more intense and more determined yet as Morgana screwed her eyes shut and braced herself, no pain came. She'd opened her eyes when she realised how weak she'd been and could see Morgause, the usually cool and collected Morgause was getting flustered as her enchantments increased in volume and desperateness.

"Not so powerful now, my lady Morgause," mocked Arthur.

Morgana did not smile; the mood too solemn with so much resting on it. She looked over to Merlin with worry to see him fighting a grin, turning it into some sort of grimace.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Morgana felt something cold and deadly sharp against her throat. She forced herself to remain calm as she was hauled to her feet by Morgause, one hand around her chest and the other holding the dagger to her delicate throat. Her heart was racing like a frightened horse yet she remained still and steady. After all, her life rested on it. One false move and she'd be dead in a minute.<p>

"Morgana," cried Gwen, alarmed, from behind the locked door.

"Hush, Gwen," said Morgana; softly "There is no cause for concern."

It was a pathetic attempt at consoling her but Gwen clamped her mouth shut and focused intently on her, the only worry hinted at through her eyes.

Arthur stood up as Morgause moved backwards, forcing Morgana to move with her or have the dagger slit her throat. He advanced towards her but the blonde enchantress pressed the knife into Morgana's skin, causing her to wince and suck in her breath. Arthur got the message.

"Why are you doing this, Morgause?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern. I have decided that I will use your precious sister to get out of Camelot. You will not object or she dies."

"I'd rather die than help you," cursed Morgana, fiercely.

Morgause pressed the dagger in more, a bead of blood rolling down her porcelain skin.

"Not another word. I'll deal with you when we're out of here."

Merlin pushed himself up, so quiet that Morgause didn't even notice. Arthur shot him a warning look, warning him not to interfere in case he risked Morgana's life, accidently or on purpose.

The young warlock was deeply concerned for Morgana. There was no denying the fact that she was acting the part of the loyal, compassionate, brave princess; the type of girl he'd been friends with. But there was still a chance she was just an exceedingly good actress. That was growing increasingly unlikely though. Morgause was treating her too much like a ragdoll and did not appear fazed with the fact that everything might not go to plan and she would have to kill her sister. Maybe Gwen had told it true.

"Arthur, get out of here, now," ordered Morgana.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Go, Arthur. This will be your only chance."

"I will not leave you with her!"

"I can handle it, Arthur. You've got to put Camelot first."

"No."

Merlin couldn't leave Morgana to die if she had in fact changed. He decided to finally do something. What he didn't realise was that Arthur was looking straight at him as he telepathically ordered his magic to send Morgause into a deep slumber. His eyes burned bright and gold and Morgause's dagger slipped from her tight grip and she fell backwards. Inadvertently, the spell affected Morgana too and she just managed to sidestep Morgause before yielding to an enchanted sleep as well.

"What the hell is going on?" bellowed Arthur, looking between Merlin and the two sorceresses.

Merlin jumped in surprise and glanced around to see everyone was staring at him in shock. He'd just gotten himself into a whole lot of trouble.

"I…" he stuttered.

* * *

><p><span>AN - Oh, dear. Merlin's in for it now. How do you think Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and the knights will react? I'd love to hear your opinions. I wasn't originally going to include a reveal but it sort of wrote itself after a dream. Please forgive me if it fails massively :( I'm hoping it will be ok. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update though if it finds to be really difficult to get out. I shall aim to have it up by the end of the week at the latest though :)


	12. Revealed

A/N - Here's the next chapter and it is later than I said it would be. Sorry! I was really busy with feeling really ill after my injection, studying for Chemistry, Biology and Administration tests. But here it is. It was really hard to write and I'm so sorry if I've done it injustice but... It is cut shorter than I wanted it to be but I hit a block and I decided you loyal readers would rather read a short chapter than wait ages for a longer one... Thanks for all the reviews. They mean so much to me :D Please review again so you get a quicker update!

Rachel xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Revealed<strong>

"MERLIN!" bellowed Arthur.

"Yes, sire," responded Merlin, trying to appear casual.

"What did you do?"

"Um, n-nothing, sire."

"It was magic wasn't it?" demanded Arthur "WASN'T IT!"

"Arthur, I…"

Merlin looked at the two witches, deep in slumber and cursed himself mentally. How could he be so stupid? How could he let himself be discovered? The young warlock withdrew his gaze from them and looked to the knights. Arthur was in the process of wrestling with the door to get it open, getting redder by the minute in anger. The wizard had to force back a laugh as he released the enchantment and the new king almost toppled backwards with the lack of resistance. That would definitely not help matters.

"Lock that witch up in the deepest dungeon to await execution," ordered Arthur "And confine my sister to guest chambers."

"But Morgana's done nothing wrong," protested Gwen before realising where she was and who she was addressing "I-I mean, M-morgana saved…"

"I know, Gwen, I know," said Arthur with a sigh "But she has commited treason and must be given a formal trial to determine her guilt. It's the law, Gwen. And I cannot break it for my sister just because she is my blood."

The knights rushed into the cell to carry out his bidding. Elyan and Lancelot lifted Morgause up in their arms, preparing to carry her further into the dungeons but Merlin stopped them. He took a pair of iron shackles off the wall and Lancelot helped him snap them over the blonde witch's wrists. Merlin ignored Arthur's look of pure rage and whispered a spell to prevent Morgause using magic before her nodded to the knights that it was safe to continue.

"What did you do to her, Merlin?" asked Elyan, apprehensive.

"A simple disabling spell, similar to the one she placed on Morgana. So long as she is in those chains, her magic won't work. She'll be perfectly harmless," explained Merlin, the words feeling uncertain as they came out, what with him never sharing his plans with anyone else.

None of the knights seemed to understand him but Gwen nodded along before giving him a small smile.

"GO!" yelled Arthur.

Percival hoisted Morgana over his shoulder and followed the other two out. Gwen scurried along behind him, mumbling something about making sure Morgana was comfortable when she awoke.

That left just Merlin and Arthur alone in the dungeon cell.

* * *

><p>A stony silence engulfed the cell for several minutes before Arthur finally spoke.<p>

"Well," he demanded.

"I have magic," admitted Merlin.

"How? How can you have magic?"

"I was born with it."

"No-one is born with magic," stated Arthur.

"How would you know that? Your father never told you the truth."

"Don't. Don't you _dare_. My father was right all the time."

"No he wasn't, Arthur. Not all magic is bad. You don't know how many times you've been aided by magic. You'd be dead by now."

"Oh, go on then, enlighten me," said Arthur, sarcastically.

"When I first came to Camelot, Thomas Collin's mother tried to murder you and I used magic to kill her before that could happen," began Merlin, his tone almost defeated "I discovered the enchanted snakes on Valiant's shield, I discovered the source of the plague and eradicated it, I helped Lancelot kill the griffin…"

"STOP!" ordered Arthur "Just stop, ok!"

"All sorcerers aren't the same, Arthur. I've been protecting Camelot by your side," continued Merlin.

"I said SHUT UP!" screamed Arthur, angrily.

Merlin closed his mouth and stared into Arthur's eyes. The usually twinkling eyes were dulled by betrayal and doubt. Merlin felt his eyes watering and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How do I know you aren't lying, Merlin? You've lied for so, so long?" asked Arthur, quietly.

"Because I have faith in you and the king you will become. I'd never destroy that prospect. You will become the greatest king that ever was and ever will be. You will return magic to the land," persisted Merlin.

"How can you know that?"

"I know the prophecies. You will take Camelot into a golden age of peace and prosperity, of co-existence between everyone."

"You're lying. Magic is an evil. Magic killed my father!"

"No, Arthur, Morgause killed your father."

"But she didn't though. Morgana did."

"Arthur…"

"Magic corrupts people. Morgana was always my moral compass, and she came back and I was the happiest person in the world. And all that time she was plotting to murder my father and me. I never did anything to her. I loved her. And she tried to kill me. Magic corrupted her soul, blackened her heart to everyone and everything."

"It was my fault, Arthur, not hers," Merlin sighed, the words forced as he dreaded the reaction.

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" questioned Arthur, exasperated.

"Morgause used her as the source of the sleeping spell when the Knights of Medhir rode again. I…I poisoned her…to save the city. It was my fault Morgause took her and it was my fault that Morgana turned against us."

"WHAT?" shouted Arthur, his anger taken to a whole new level "It's just one betrayal after another."

"No, it's not Arthur. Please… I would never hurt anyone."

"Well you hurt Morgana. You _poisoned_ her."

"I never meant to."

"Save it, Merlin, I don't want to hear it!"

Merlin was stunned into silence, Arthur's words stinging him to the core. He knew he'd have to tell the prince…king now, at some point but he'd never worked out what he was going to say. What could he say? He'd been so naïve as to believe that Arthur would just accept his magic when the time came, maybe even thank him for everything he'd done. As if he'd just overlook the years of lies and half-truths. And poisoning Morgana.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, truly."

"Everything was a lie. There was no truth. You've been betraying me since we met."

"No," said Merlin, determinedly "I never betrayed you."

"How long would it be until you poisoned me? How many more have you killed?"

"What? That's ridiculous. I've spent all these years protecting you from every enemy. I'd never, ever harm you, EVER. Just like I'd never hurt anyone else unless there was no other way."

Arthur shook his head, anger and sadness combined.

"I can't trust you, Merlin. You can never trust warlocks."

With that, he swiftly made for the door, wanting to say nothing else.

"Arthur! Arthur, please! Arthur!" Merlin called after him, but it was too late.

The door banged shut and the key was turned in the lock. Merlin heard Arthur speaking to the guards outside before his footsteps echoed in the empty corridors. The sound was as empty as Merlin felt. He'd ruined his destiny. It was in ashes now. All because of his carelessness.


	13. Repercussions

A/N - The next chapter is finally here after some delay. I blame school and this was hard to write since it is all about Gwaine and how he feels etc. I hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review! I'll love you forever if you do. Joke! I already do, but please review :)

* * *

><p><strong>13) Repercussions<strong>

Gwaine threw his half-finished tankard of ale to the ground when Percival told him the news and followed him out of the tavern. It was an unlikely occurrence for Gwaine to ever leave a tavern until at least a few hours had been wasted there, least of all discard of a drink. But this was Merlin. His best friend.

"Percival, what the hell has happened? Why is Merlin in the dungeons?" demanded a furious Gwaine.

"Merlin's a sorcerer, Gwaine. The king sent us all away and now he's in the dungeons," explained Percival.

"WHAT?" yelled Gwaine, the latest development sobering him instantly from the two tankards he'd previously consumed.

"Gwaine, calm down," ordered Percival.

"CALM DOWN! Our friend is in the dungeons and you expect me to calm down!"

"You can't confront Arthur like this…"

"I'm not going to the bloody king; I am going straight to Merlin!"

"Arthur has him under heavy guard. No-one is to see him."

Gwaine ignored him and stormed through the castle doors, ignoring the shouts from Percival and Elyan who had heard the commotion and joined him. It was all too much to get his head around. Merlin… a warlock. He didn't care either way. Merlin was Merlin; his friend. No matter what anyone else did, he wouldn't abandon him. Magic wasn't evil anyway, despite what the king and his predecessor might think. The thought of Merlin down there in the dark, at the hands of Arthur made his blood boil but he knew it wasn't the new king's entire fault. He couldn't help the way he'd been brought up. Instead, he settled for cursing Uther's grave, no matter how treasonous it was if anyone could hear his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The stairs down to the dungeons were clear and Gwaine made the most of the opportunity, placing his hand over the hilt of his sword. He wouldn't hesitate to use it; even if they were Camelot guards and it was treason. Merlin relied on him since the rest of the kingdom probably hated him now.<p>

"Halt!" ordered a guard.

Gwaine had no intention of doing so but he stopped for a moment just to give the man a fair chance instead of slaughtering him. He was better than that.

"I'm here to see Merlin," stated Gwaine, impatiently.

"The prisoner is to see no-one," responded the guard, looking slightly un-nerved at the knight before him.

"I am not no-one," retorted Gwaine, sharply "I am a Knight of Camelot and you shall let me pass if you value your own life."

"It's not on my authority, sir," said the guard, nervously.

"I'm going to see Merlin. Do you propose to stop me?" questioned Gwaine.

The minute of silence was all he needed and he swiftly pushed past the guard. He made no move to stop him; probably more terrified of him in that moment than the repercussions he would face from the king.

There were three guards standing at the entrance of one of the tunnels, their backs to him as they were deep in conversation. Gwaine overheard snippets and pieced it together, realising they were talking about how the king was betrayed by his manservant of many years. The knight wasted no time in bringing the hilt of his sword crashing down on the first two guards' temples. The last one was very young and looked terrified when confronted with the raging knight. He didn't bother to say anything like the first guard, instead stepping to the side and allowing Gwaine to pass without argument.

"Thank you, gentleman," said Gwaine with a quick grin.

He half-walked, half-ran down the dark tunnel lit only by the rare torch. His sword was unsheathed and ready to use as he anticipated a surprise attack. The cells were filled with petty criminals who had failed to pay taxes or had thieved from the crown. Merlin's cell would be more guarded, that's what Percival had said.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had gone down two flights of stone steps with no further hindrance. He was moving along a corridor which he'd never been down before; the deepest dungeons. It was darker here and much colder but that didn't bother him. It bothered him how Merlin must be feeling, though; it bothered him a great deal.<p>

As he had walked past two rows of empty cells save for heavy iron manacles and rats scurrying about purposelessly, a flash of gold caught his eye. Curiosity stopped him momentarily as he peered in. Lying on a heap of fresh straw was a woman with blonde ringlets who appeared to be stirring from a deep sleep. She wore a pair of shackles which were attached to the wall at two points. It struck him that this must be Morgause. The tales were unforgettable and he had been told plenty in many taverns in Camelot of her distinguishing blonde locks. He guessed that Morgana would be in one of these cells, too.

However, as he reached the end of that row, it was less likely that the king's sister would be found there. That wasn't his priority, though. His eyes fell on a burning torch further down and a huddle of shadows. It must be Merlin's cell.

There were a further three guards standing by the door of the cell, two of whom raised their swords to block the door more when they say him approaching.

"Step aside," said Gwaine.

"How did you get past those other guards?" asked the guard to the left of the door.

"They just have better sense than you do. Will you follow their lead?"

"Perhaps you had best take this matter up with the king, sir. His orders are not ours to question," said the guard in front.

"And I will. Once I've checked on Merlin."

"Why should you care about a sorcerer?"

"He's my friend. Now, MOVE!"

Gwaine took the first guard easily, launching an attack for his head when they failed to let him pass. The other man managed to notice and dodge the blow in time but Gwaine disarmed him in a matter of swift, well-practiced swipes. When he ceased to fight any more, the other two lowered their swords and headed to him. The knight blocked an attack from the right and punched the one on the right square in the jaw before pushing him backwards into the wall. The other guard gave in and Gwaine hurried through the gap before they could regroup and block him again, annoyed at the loss of time.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" he said, softly, entering the dark cell.<p>

There was no sign of his friend and Gwaine was starting to wonder if he was actually in this cell. It was deathly silent, only the sound of his breathing, creating white clouds from the chill.

"Merlin!" he called, again, getting more and more worried.

At first, there was no reply but a few minutes later there a was a groan and the sound of straw rustling. The knight's eyes lit up as he followed the sound to the furthest corner of the cell. However, as soon as he saw his friend, they quickly dulled again as his anger returned with a fury.

Merlin was pressed into the stone; his face pale and drawn in sorrow. Across one side of his face, there was a large purple-blue bruise that covered most of his cheek. It had a very definite hand-print shape to it that made Gwaine's blood boil. There was also a small cut on the sorcerer's forehead which was crusted with dried blood. For it only being a few hours, there was a drastic change in Merlin's demeanour and his appearance. No longer was he the cheery, cheeky manservant. Instead, he was a shell.

"Merlin!" repeated Gwaine.

"Gwaine, it's all my fault…" whispered Merlin.

"I'm taking you to Gaius."

"What? How?"

"Shhhh, Merlin. You need something warm to eat and a rest."

With that, the knight bent down and lifted Merlin into his arms. He was sure the warlock seemed a little perkier by this action alone but if he had it was gone in an instant. Sighing, he moved to the door, cradling Merlin like a child and pulled it open. The three guards were in a huddle and began to protest loudly when they saw what Gwaine was doing. The knight wasted no words and merely pushed them aside and began to wind his way back to the stairs; angry shouts coming from behind him.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was heading to the council chambers, trying to bring his temper under control. He'd left Merlin in the care of Gaius; who had looked positively sickened when he'd delivered his injured ward to him. Merlin had fallen asleep as soon as his cut was stitched and a salve was deftly applied and Gwaine had promised to be back soon, leaving Percival and Elyan to guard him. Well, they offered more than anything else.<p>

The doors were opened for him and he stormed into the chambers before breathing deeply and striding quickly but a great deal calmer as an alternative.

"Gwaine," greeted Arthur, tight-lipped.

"Sire," responded Gwaine with a curt nod of his head.

"Is there something you wish to discuss; Gwaine, only there is other things that I need to sort…?"

"Yes, your grace, I'm afraid there is something of great importance that we need to speak of immediately."

"Gwaine, I can't fail to detect your tone. May I remind you that I am now the king?" said Arthur, his features hardened well beyond his years in only a day. The events had changed everyone.

"And may I remind you that a king is wise and just."

"I think you better go and calm down, sir," said Arthur, warningly.

"I'll just leave Merlin down in the dungeons then, shall I?"

"You were forbidden to go down there!"

"Damn your orders. Do you even know what happened to him? Do you even care?" questioned Gwaine.

"I…" Arthur trailed off, hopelessly.

"He's lost all hope, Arthur. One of those guard…monsters HURT him. He's your friend!"

"I'm sorry, Gwaine."

"Are you not going to do something?"

"What can I do?" questioned Arthur, his features softening. He looked like a lost child now; unsure of what to do, unable to make important decisions.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur. Merlin's always been loyal," Gwaine said as he too lowered his voice.

Arthur nodded slowly before he became more assured.

"Where is he?" the young king asked.

"I…I took him out of there. He's with Gaius now," replied Gwaine, bracing himself for another argument.

Arthur looked like he was about to say something but instead he closed his mouth, his eyes filled with sorrow and headed out of the council chambers without another word. What had he done? Merlin, his bumbling manservant…and his friend. If it wasn't for Gwaine, he'd have left him down there; hurt. Merlin; the sorcerer. Did it make a difference? Was he still the same underneath even though he had magic? Morgana…did he look on her any differently. Should he feel the same about both of them? Morgana – yet another matter he had to deal with. And he hadn't even been crowned king, yet…

* * *

><p><span>AN - The next chapter is going to have some Morgana in it. And, I know this story has kind of went off course from the Morgana and Morgause I had originally planned but oh well... plans change. Hope you liked it and I wrote it well enough :D

Rachel xxx


	14. Affected

A/N - I'm sorry there's been a long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a sort of filler. Next is the trials! Please review to let me know your opinions and how you think the trials should go :D xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Affected<strong>

Morgana murmured incoherently in her sleep as she started to come to again. She opened her eyes to darkness and remembered where she was – the dungeons. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead. The last thing she remembered was Morgause pressing a knife to her throat and her brother shouting.

"Arthur," she mumbled, panic creeping into her voice.

There was no answer. Was she already dead? Maybe she was destined to spend the rest of eternity in the blackness with nothing or no-one around her. Perhaps this was hell. She wondered if this could be the price she was decreed to pay, for her sins.

A tidal wave of images coursed through her mind; emptiness, darkness. Morgana screamed in terror. She didn't want to live like that… or be dead like that; an anguished soul. Was this what Uther was suffering after the genocide he'd committed in his life? Why was she being punished for ridding the world of a monster?

"Morgana!" said a frantic voice; distorted slightly.

The young sorceress felt a warm hand on her shoulder; shaking her hard. It took a few moments before she was able to escape from the demons of her imagination. She was not alone!

Morgana's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realised she was in fact in some sort of chambers. There were red drapes hanging over the bed where she lay and they were familiar…oh, so familiar. She turned her stiff neck to the sound where the voice was coming from and her eyes fell upon a silhouette perched on the edge of the bed. That fan of mahogany curls could only belong to one person.

"Gwen!" she said uncertainly. Was she still in her nightmare?

"Oh, Morgana," said her former maidservant, enveloping her in a suffocating embrace.

The seer hugged her back with equal vigour, confused by the display of affection, considering it wasn't that long ago since she'd tried to murder the other woman and her lover. Still, she didn't refuse. She stayed clinging to Gwen's frame like she was a lifeline until the last possible second; when her lungs felt like they were going to burst from lack of air. It brought back too many horrific memories and she violently pulled away from Gwen, gulping in air and trying to control her quivering body.

"Morgana! Morgana, what's wrong?" asked Gwen, concerned.

Gripping the shaking woman's hands in her own, she tried to find the source of the rapid breakdown. She was unsuccessful.

"Morgana, please, talk to me," pleaded Gwen, getting increasingly worried.

It was futile though, because Morgana seemed to have gone mute. She was trying to get out of Gwen's grasp and she let her. The ebony haired woman's hands flew up to her throat and she looked like she was struggling to breathe.

"I'm going to get someone!" decided Gwen.

"NO!" barked Morgana, suddenly.

Gwen jumped at the unexpected sharpness and turned to face her with a questioning look.

"Sorry," said Morgana, looking down in shame.

"What's wrong?" persisted Gwen.

"Poison…" Morgana trailed off.

It all made sense now and Gwen felt nothing but sympathy for Morgana. She wished she could do something for her but didn't want to risk another hug.

"I'll prepare a bath for you and then some breakfast," she settled for instead.

Before leaving the chambers, she went over to the window and pulled the thick velvet curtains open, flooding the room in bright morning sunshine. This surprised Morgana who dove under the covers to shield her eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur knocked timidly on the door to Gaius's chambers, not sure what to expect. Expectedly, when the old physician came to the door and opened it, he looked like he had half a mind to slam it in his face again.<p>

"Sire," he said, strained.

"Gaius, I…" began Arthur before his words left him.

"Did you want something, your grace?" asked he physician, coldly.

"Yes, um, the court is to assemble at noon tomorrow for the trials," responded Arthur, sheepishly.

"Will that be all, sire?"

Arthur couldn't bear it; the hostility. He'd known Gaius all of his life, someone he'd always respected greatly, both because of his extensive knowledge and the wisdom carried with age. The fact that the physician was so cold hurt him more than you would think. He couldn't handle the disapproving stare and even as far as hateful look in the old man's eyes.

"How is he?" asked Arthur.

"Merlin is fine," said Gaius and appeared to have to forcefully close his mouth before any treasonous comments could be spilled.

Arthur cast his eyes downwards and turned to walk away. Before Gaius could shut the door however, he faced the old physician again.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly before walking off again.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat at the dressing table and dragged a brush through her freshly-washed hair. She felt so much better now; cleansed and refreshed. It was like she had been born again; only she still had all her actions weighing her down. She tried not to dwell on them and pulled the brush even harder through the tangles.<p>

Gwen, who Morgana had believed to be elsewhere, came over and removed the brush from her grip, afraid she would hurt herself. Despite Morgana's protests, she resumed the job and made quick work of smoothing the midnight-black hair and braiding it tightly.

"Thank you, Gwen. You really don't have to. You're not my maid anymore," said Morgana, once the brush was laid on the table.

"Nonsense, Morgana. Anyway, you've got to look presentable for your trial," responded Gwen, trying to lighten the mood of what was ahead.

The sorceress groaned loudly as she rose to her feet. Gwen placed her hands on her shoulders and guided her over to the screen and handing her a pearlescent dress. Morgana obediently slipped out of the nightgown she'd thrown on and pulled on the shimmering white gown. She had always deemed it too fancy but she couldn't care less now. Even so, she allowed Gwen to clasp a single ruby necklace around her neck.

"You're ready," said Gwen, checking her over before there was a loud knock on the door "And just in time too."


	15. The Witch Trials

**The Witch Trials**

Morgana walked with all the grace of the proud noble lady she was raised to be into the centre of the throne room, flanked by three heavily armed guards on each side, each of whom seemed terrified of her, rather than the other way about. She was well aware that she was very fortunate to not be under the judgement of Uther; who would most certainly have her restrained and dragged before the court. Thankfully, she was able to avoid the humiliation. For that she was eternally grateful. The hateful glares and gossiping pained her enough. Her stance gave her an air of coolness; head raised, shoulders squared, but she'd always been good at hiding her emotions. She'd had to be.

Arthur sat in his throne, crown on top of his head. His expression was hard and cold: he would show no weakness in front of his subjects. But Morgana had known him for most of her life and she could see the sorrow in his bright blue eyes, the weariness that crushed him even though he was fronting an almost flawless mask.

The doors behind her were thrown open. She refrained from turning around but she knew who it was almost instantly – Morgause. There was a great deal of curses and grunts before her sister was dragged to stand beside her; heavy iron manacles adorning her wrists.

"Pendragon," she spat although Morgana was not sure if she was talking to her or her brother.

"Silence!" demanded Arthur "You are brought before your king to answer for your crimes against the crown!"

"You are not my king!"

"Within the borders of Camelot, _my kingdom_, you will answer to me and you will show me some respect."

"And _her_, our dear sister. Did she not commit crimes against the crown? In fact, I am certain that she was the one who gave the order for Uther Pendragon's death. Not me. Yet, here I stand, in chains while she stands like a lady of the court."

"The way I cast my judgement does not concern you…"

"You're a hypocrite! Just like your precious father!"

Arthur rose from his throne and strode towards Morgause, his calm and composed act now gone as she rubbed salt in the wounds. He stopped in his tracks, shocked, when he heard a resounding crack and an immediate

"And you're a traitor! We're sisters!" screamed Morgana, cradling her hand like it had been burnt.

"You're no sister of mine! Gorlois was my father. I am not related to a Pendragon!" Morgause screamed back, her eyes flashed amber before the manacles blocked the magic from rushing out.

"Uther was never my father! Gorlois raised me on honour and strength. There is no strength in betrayal."

"You Pendragons are all hypocrites! Who was it that sought to kill Uther?"

"I wanted to kill a tyrant and stop a massacre but you are even worse. You locked me up, tortured me. You murdered innocent people. I hate you!"

"Sticks and stones, Morgana," laughed Morgause "No sister of mine would break so easily!"

"You two-faced bitch," spat Morgana.

Before anyone could stop her; she lunged at the blonde enchantress with a cry of fury. She dragged her nail down leaving a ragged, bleeding scratch and like an animal is attracted to the blood; she continued to claw and pull. Morgause tried to hit her with the chains but was unsuccessful and instead smirked even as blood ran down her face. Morgana felt arms encircle her waist as she was dragged struggling off Morgause and her arms were held behind her back to prevent a further attack.

"Coward!" she screamed as she continued to fight against the strong grip.

"Enough!" demanded Arthur.

"I'm not finished with her, yet," protested Morgana in anger.

"Morgana…" warned Arthur, silencing her with a look.

"That's right, Morgana, do as your big brother commands," smirked Morgause.

The raven-haired woman started kicking and yelling insults again before Arthur's voice cut through the cacophony like a knife through butter. "SILENCE!"

"SHE TORTURED ME! I WANT REVENGE!" retaliated Morgana.

"I am the king, Morgana; her punishment is my decision and mine alone. Now, restrain yourself or I will be forced to take the choice away from you!" stated Arthur, calmly.

"It's not like she doesn't deserve it," protested Morgana but she managed to compose herself and shook the guards off.

"Now, Morgause, you stand on trial here today for crimes of high treason, murder and witchcraft. How do you plead?" said Arthur, standing tall.

"A high priestess does not plead anything," responded Morgause in a sing-song voice.

"Morgause le Fey, I hereby find you guilty on all three counts. You shall be hung at dawn. Take her away!" declared Arthur.

"Then I die, Pendragon, for I know that I will see your father in hell and know that I took him to the grave with me. And you, Morgana, I shall see you there too!"

The doors banged shut leaving all eyes focused on the king's sister. Whispers erupted from the crowds as they pondered her sentence; wagered on it, too, no doubt.

"Morgana Pendragon, the charges apply to you, also. How do you plead?" said the king, effectively silencing everyone.

"Guilty, sire," responded Morgana.

"These crimes are each punishable by death," responded Arthur "However, over these past few weeks you have shown remorse for your actions and tried to atone for your sins."

"I have no idea what came over me, my lord. When I found out that I was Uther Pendragon's daughter and that he refused to acknowledge me as such, I…I was so angry. I'm sorry, Arthur… I never meant for any of this to happen…" said Morgana.

"My son died in the battle!" shouted one of the lords.

"She murdered my family!"

"My people's livelihoods were burned!"

"She's a witch!"

"Burn her!"

"Execute her!"

"I want her head!"

"She's a murderer!"

"Traitor! Traitor!"

"I want her blood!"

"I want to hear her screams as my children screamed!"

Morgana tried to shut her ears against the voices joined but the insults penetrated her to the very core. She had never been one to care about other people's opinions of her but she barely held back tears as the realisation that there was barely one person bar Arthur in the chambers that didn't hate her struck her.

"Silence!" screamed Arthur.

"Your father wouldn't have hesitated to tie her to a stake and he would have lit the torch himself," sneered Lord Cameron and his spiteful lady wife nodded her agreement.

"I am not my father!" retorted the king "If you do not control yourself, I will have you removed from the court!""

"What sort of a king are you?"

Arthur did not bother to reply as with a flick of his hand, the guards seized him and his lady by the arm and escorted them forcefully from the room.

"Now, I believe that Morgana deeply regrets her actions and many acts on her part have solidified this. In addition, she is of royal blood and my sister," continued Arthur.

There were many murmurs of disagreement and even treason but no-one spoke against him.

"Morgana, as remorseful as you may be, you have taken lives and committed the highest treason. This cannot and will not remain unpunished," said Arthur "I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, sentence you to spend three moons imprisoned to reflect."

"You are merciful, your grace. You are indeed a better man than I could ever have hoped you would be," responded Morgana, head bowed.

"Guards, escort the Lady Morgana to her chambers and allow her to find more suitable attire. Then, the sentence shall be carried out," ordered Arthur with a slight pained expression aimed at his sister. He did not want to lock her up, but there was no way he could allow her to escape such serious charges with no repercussions.

"Let it be known, that after my sister is released, all is forgiven and forgotten. Any act of harm against her shall be known as treason and is punishable by death. Once her sentence is carried out, she shall be restored to her former position and you will respect her as such!"

"Yes, sire," came the voices.

"The court is dismissed!"

* * *

><p><span>AN - I am so sorry for the long wait but this was such a hard chapter to write. I hope everyone is satisfied with it :) Thank you for the reviews thus far, please, please keep them coming. I appreciate each and every one! The next chapter shall decided Merlin's fate. Until next time XD


	16. Emrys

A/N - I'm so sorry for the delay but I had a severe block with this fic. Think of this as an early Christmas present from me. I hope this is satisfying for all my dedicated readers! Thank you so much for all the support. Please review XD

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys<strong>

Arthur entered the royal chambers and sank down into the seat, resting his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands. There was nothing more he wanted than to bury himself under the quilts and never emerge. But he couldn't. In that moment, he wished with all his being that he didn't have the responsibilities of Camelot weighing heavily on his shoulders. Morgana was welcome to being queen. But he couldn't do that either. He sighed, weary. The trials might be over for his sister and Morgause but his trial was only just beginning – the matter of Merlin. He just couldn't deal with it right now!

There was a gentle knock on the door which Arthur ignored. But when it persisted, he groaned and shouted for them to enter, his temper evident in his tone.

"Arthur," said Gwen, softly.

Somehow, her voice was a relief to hear and he felt himself perk up slightly.

"I was looking for you," she continued, sitting down opposite him.

"I was just… thinking…" he responded.

"About Merlin," she said, knowingly.

"How did you…?"

"I know you care about him, Arthur. A blind man could see it." Gwen smiled.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, Arthur. Which is why you need to make a decision?"

"But I don't know what to do, Gwen. He's lied to me… to all of us… all this time. He's a sorcerer!"

"Does that really change anything, though? Has he ever tried to cause us any harm? In fact, he's tried to prevent by the sound of it."

"But…"

"He's your friend, Arthur. Make the decision for yourself, not for anyone else."

For the first time in what seemed like an age, Arthur smiled, a small smile, but it was a start.

"You're going to make a fine queen someday," he told her.

Gwen blushed as he leant in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back before pulling back.

"Go to Merlin. He needs you."

"Thank you, Gwen. I don't deserve you."

Arthur didn't waste any more time and rushed from his chambers with Gwen smiling at his back. Her work was done.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" called Arthur, knocking on Gaius's door vigorously.<p>

"Sire," responded Merlin, opening the door.

"We need to talk."

Merlin nodded and Arthur instantly regretted the hardness in his tone and stance. His manservant – friend – looked so lost and helpless, all because of him. How had it come to this?

"You have magic." It was a statement, not a question, a statement to start off the conversation in the easiest way possible.

"Yes."

"How long for?" Arthur didn't want to ask him how long he'd been lying for. He knew the reasoning behind it – his father, and to a lesser extent his views.

"I was born with it." Arthur didn't question it this time.

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

"My mother sent me here. I didn't fit in in Ealdor. She thought I'd be safer here." What a lie that was.

"Why did you stay?" Arthur tried to provoke more of a reaction, an understanding. So far, Merlin had answered only what the question required. He had lost faith.

"After we had our fight in the marketplace… I was told it was my destiny to protect you and help you restore magic to the kingdom." He didn't think Arthur would remember how they first met but the king remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Who told you? What do you mean… your destiny?"

"The Great Dragon. Your father locked him up underneath the castle. He helped me… when Nimueh poisoned the water, when you got bitten by the Questing Beast…"

"You mean the dragon that attacked Camelot? The dragon I killed?" Now, Arthur was just plain confused. Why would a creature that wanted to kill him and for Camelot to burn tell Merlin that his destiny was to protect him?

"I set him free… I had to… He helped me and I had to fulfil my promise to him. He was just angry. And who wouldn't be?" That was a good point "You didn't kill him, Arthur. I sent him away."

"You… you sent a dragon away?" Now Arthur was just plain disbelieving. How could Merlin command a dragon? But then, how could his manservant have magic?"

"There's something else you don't know about me… Well, two things…" He seemed reluctant to tell him.

"I'm trying to help you, Merlin. Help me understand. You have to trust me," Arthur pleaded.

"Ok…" continued Merlin, seeming slightly more at ease that Arthur hadn't send him to his execution yet "You remember Balinor?"

"The dragonlord. But, he died. I watched him die."

"He's my father."

"WHAT?"

"Surely you know _how_, Arthur," responded Merlin, his playfulness creeping back. It seemed to make him more willing to tell his secrets when Arthur blushed.

"The gift of the dragonlords is passed down from father to son when one generation dies. I was able to send Kilgarrah away. He isn't bad, Arthur, he just wanted revenge. But he wants the same as I do – the practice of magic to be legal once more."

"You said there were two things?" probed Arthur.

"The druids know me as Emrys," replied Merlin and was faced with a blank look "According to them… well… I'm supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer who will unite Albion…"

"I thought the druids were secretive… When have you met any?"

"The druids learned to hide after the Great Purge. I have magic… I can sense their camps…"

"Are there anymore secrets?"

"No, sire, that's it…"

Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he'd being holding. Finally he'd revealed himself to Arthur. There was nothing left hidden now… He didn't know if he liked it that way or hated it.

"All this time, you've just been pretending to be an idiot?" said Arthur, a slight twinkle in his eye again.

"Well, you just assumed I was. I went along with it because it gave me something to hide behind. Who would ever suspect Merlin the useless manservant of being a sorcerer?" retorted Merlin with a slight grin "And no-one did?"

"Thank you, Merlin," said Arthur, suddenly.

"WHAT?" responded Merlin, incredulous.

"You've saved my life… and everyone's life… It's only right that you should be given recognition. After all these years…"

"Thank you, sire," smiled Merlin, broadly. In all the years, he never expected the prince… king to be so grateful.

"One more thing, Merlin."

"Yes, sire."

"Never call me sire."

"If my lord wishes it."

Both of them laughed, truly happy, no secrets left unsaid.

* * *

><p><span>AN - This is the last chapter. I will try to have the epilogue up soon :)

Rachel xxx


	17. Epilogue

A/N - Here is the final installment of this fic. Thank you so much for the reviews and support throughout even after my long hiatus. I am flattered that you've all enjoyed it so much. Please leave one last review to let me know your opinions. All suggestions for future fics are really appreciated! 

Enjoy the chapter and the Mergana confrontation XD

-Rachel x

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Merlin fiddled with the jacket and gave a cry of frustration when the button refused to fasten. A knock on the door gave him a welcome relief from the arduous task of getting dressed. You'd think he'd be used to the fancy garments by now, what with being Arthur's servant for years, but this stupid getup was proving much more difficult.

"My lady," he said when he opened the door.

"Merlin," Morgana responded with a smile, taking his lack of response as an invitation in.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the ceremony?" he asked.

"I've had a lifetime of feasts and festivals, Merlin; I mastered the art of dressing quickly a long time ago. I thought you might need some help," she replied, looking knowingly at his attempt.

As she fastened the jacket efficiently, he felt himself blush at how easily she'd completed the simple task.

"Who makes these damned things?"

"I used to think that all the time. You will get used to it, you know."

"I don't think I ever will."

"Trust me; you should have seen how I dressed as a child; breeches, tunics, the lot." Morgana said with a chuckle as she remembered the happier times of her life. Well, with the exception of her father dying.

"You're a good friend, Morgana," he said, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not, Merlin…" she responded, sadly.

"You are! You've always been there for me. You helped save the druid boy, my village…"

"But you still didn't trust me…"

The way she said it wasn't angry, just hurt. When she put it like that, all the fears he'd had then seemed childish. He'd listened to the dragon and he'd lost her to the darkness. But now she was returned and he had to give her the answers she craved.

"I trusted you, Morgana, just not enough… It was my fault, never yours."

"I was so scared, Merlin. Scared of what I was becoming, scared of Uther, scared for people like me… I only wanted answers. Do you think I would have told him?"

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't risk it. I had a destiny… So I sent you to the druids, instead."

"So Arthur was m0re important than me."

"Morgana…" He was shocked at her statement, mostly because of the horrible truth her words held.

"It's alright, Merlin, I understand. Everyone has a destiny. Morgause told me mine was to bring about Arthur's downfall. Was she lying about that, too?"

"Destiny isn't set in stone."

"No… No-one decides our destiny except ourselves with our actions."

"I am sorry, Morgana, for everything you went through. All because of me."

"You were doing what you had to, Merlin, just as I thought I was. No-one can be faulted for doing what their heart tells them to do."

"But I poisoned you."

"And I tried to kill you and Arthur and Gwen. I immortalised an army and I brought the kingdom to its knees. We must put the past behind us if we ever hope to move on."

"A fresh start."

"Yes. A fresh start is exactly what we need."

"Thanks for helping with this," said Merlin, indicating his outfit.

"No problem. But now I really must go and get dressed."

"See you at the celebrations."

Morgana nodded and left Gaius's chambers, closing the door lightly behind her, feeling much better than she had when she'd walked in.

* * *

><p>The fanfares blew and the double doors were opened to reveal Gwen, dressed in a rich purple gown adorned with silver decorations. Her arm was linked with her brother's who smiled at her with affection and pride. She concentrated on walking down the aisle and warding the nerves off.<p>

At the front of the throne room, Elyan took his place beside the Knights of the Round Table as she knelt down, the handmaidens arranging her skirts neatly before stepping back.

"By the power vested in me, I crown you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," said Arthur.

Geoffrey handed him the late Queen Igraine's crown and he gently lowered it onto her chocolate curls before offering both hands to help her to her feet.

"Long live the queen!" chorused the crowds "Long live the queen!"

When they broke apart from their kiss, Arthur led Gwen to her throne with a beam on his face. She smiled up at him as she settled into it, facing the mass of nobles while her husband remained standing.

"People of Camelot," he addressed them "My father was a good king and brought peace and prosperity to this land at all costs. But the time for change is upon us. Henceforth, Camelot is a free kingdom and magic is a free practice."

The king was met by a lot of disgusted and confused looks by most of the citizens.

"Magic is not a crime and shall not be degraded as such any longer. Together we will forge an alliance that shall never be broken," continued Arthur "Let it be known, however, that any attempt of harm by magic shall be punished just the same. You will welcome them, befriend them and learn the truth over time. Magic is not to be feared."

"You would go against everything your father stood for," protested Lord Hordar.

"The oppression against magic has led to nothing but bloodshed. Magic was used freely before my father's time and the people prospered greatly. It is time for us to do the same."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Silence! This will require co-operation by each and every one of you and we will not tolerate any disregard to any new citizens. To help us prosper, I have appointed two of my most trusted associates – Merlin and the Lady Morgana."

Stunned gasps ricocheted in the room as the two went to stand on the platform; Morgana dressed in a pearlescent gown to symbolise peace and Merlin donning red and black for the symbol of the Old Religion. Reluctant claps filled the room, getting more and more meaningful.

Most were happy about the change but there were already some plotting to overthrow the newly crowned monarchs. But all that was for another day.

"I declare a day of rest for all. Tomorrow, the hard work begins," said Arthur, loudly before smiling at his queen and his friends.


End file.
